Hope
by Tiberius the Great
Summary: When Trunks remains in the past instead of returning home, it sets off a chain of events he could never anticipate. Will the Half-Saiyan be able to prevent history from repeating itself? Furthermore will he be able to move on from the nightmares that still haunt him and find a life in this new world? (Trunksx18) (Mature Themes) [AU]
1. One Small Butterfly

This AU fic explores a universe in which the Androids of the future have not only greatly devastated the planet, but have quite literally brought it to the brink of extinction much like the Goku black saga from Dragon ball Super. This a partial rewrite of a former fic that I never finished, I was inspired to start over after recently getting back into the Dragonball series.

* * *

 **Chapter One: One Small Butterfly**

"Mom I can't just leave you here!" Trunks protested as he looked from the time machine and back to his mother.

Bulma allowed a sad smile. "Trunks you have to. We don't have the time to retrofit the time machine to carry more than one person, and you know how hard it was for me to siphon what little fuel we do have."

Trunks bowed his head slowly as he clenched his fists.

Bulma took a step forward, before curling her arms around his waist.

"Son there's hardly anything left here. The androids have taken almost everything from this world and soon there will be no one left. I want you to make sure this doesn't happen to another world."

Trunks swallowed as he locked his jaw and stared into the darkened sky above.

It was true. He knew she was right. The Androids had not only personally dispatched all of the Earth's special forces, but now they had exhausted most of the world's population. It had become a barren planet. The Androids had ceased their sporadic attacks and had taken to erasing entire countries from existence. In the last couple of weeks the remaining pockets of civilization had been snuffed out. Were it not for Mai's sacrifice they would have never managed to collect enough fuel for the time machine in the first place.

"Trunks.." Bulma said in a soft manner as she stared at the teen.

The lavender haired young adult shook his head as he stared down into his mother's eyes.

"I'm sorry Mom. You're right. I swear I'll make sure this other world is ready." he said his voice breaking slightly at the end.

Bulma shook her head as she forced a smile.

"This should have never happened, but you did everything you could, if only we'd known about Gero years ago things could have been different. I believe you can save another world from this fate Trunks, just promise me you'll be safe and that you'll start over in the past. You deserve that and so much more ." she said her own voice beginning to break as tears fell from her eyes.

The half saiyan's expression faltered. "But mom I can't stay there. My place is here with you. I can't just let these monsters get away with what they've done." he growled as he clenched his teeth.

Bulma exhaled slowly. "Trunks there won't be anything to come home to. There's only enough fuel for one trip and even if you could get more in the past, there won't be anything left here for you."

The teen clenched his jaw as he stared hard at his mother. "You don't know that, just keep your head down and I'll find a way back. Besides I can't stay in the past who knows what that might do to the timeline."

"Trunks as your mother you listen to me. You know better than I do that this world is doomed. It's past the point of being saved. Maybe you're right, the timeline could be changed, but maybe that's for the best. Certain things need to be changed. Promise me son that you'll do that for me."

Trunks was silent for a moment, before he quickly embraced her. "I never break my promises Mom, but if...no when I get stronger, I swear I'm going to come back and end those monsters!"

The woman offered a weak smile, before wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she untangled herself and took a step back. "Always so stubborn. Just like your father. I love you son."

A half hearted smile pull tugged at the distraught teen. "I love you too mom."

Trunks offered his mother a final lingering stare, before steeling himself as he walked towards the machine, his fingers brushed along the named engraved on the side.

'Hope it's all we have now...' he thought to himself.

'There may be no future here, but there is still hope for another time.' he thought as he reached out and pressed a series of buttons, before sucking in a deep breath as he regarded his mother for a moment longer, before everything faded from existence.

Bulma let out a stifled sob as she closed her eyes. 'Trunks please live for me...'

* * *

The half Saiyan's arrival in the past had not gone according to plan.

Moments after breaching the new timeline, his time machine had begun to spark and shudder. It's systems had overloaded and shut down, rendering it into nothing more than a pile of scrap as it had landed with a loud crash against a large mesa.

A tremble had shook the Half Saiyan in the moment. He had realized why his mother had been so emotional and so determined he stay in this new world. She intended it to be the last time she saw him.

A final goodbye.

Furthermore she was smart enough to know that her younger counterpart would take equally long in building a new machine...meaning he was left with one course at the moment.

Trunks let out a sigh as he opened his eyes, banishing the recent memory as he eyed the collected Z-fighters once more.

He'd been sitting in silence for a while now, ever since he'd dispatched Frieza and King Cold with ease. Originally he had intended to be sporting, but he'd shown no mercy for the father and son, having delivered the final blow just as fear registered in both of their eyes.

Occasionally he allowed himself glimpses between a couple of the gathered group. Most of them only returned curious if not suspicious looks, Vegeta however seemed livid by his mere presence. It wasn't exactly the bonding moment he'd pictured when he'd thought of his first encounter with his father. Their first conversation had not gone well...

 _ ***Flashback***_

Vegeta's eye twitched as he glared at the lavender haired stranger.

"What are you looking at?" he barked.

"Oh um nothing, it's just that… I like your shirt." he said and immediately began to kick himself.

'Great that was so smooth.' he mused to himself, before sighing.

"You would." Vegeta spat.

Trunks said nothing further, but still eyed his father from the corner of his eye.

The Saiyan Prince however didn't miss it and lost his temper once more as he shot a nasty look towards the younger man.

"What do you keep looking at? Haven't you ever seen a pink shirt before? If you like it that much, you can have it!"

"N-no that's not necessary."

"Then stop starring at me." he growled.

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Trunks was shaken from his thoughts by Gohan.

"Um Mister...I'm really excited that my dad is coming home, but how do you know he is?"

Trunks eyed the boy and momentarily remembered his mentor, before responding.

"I wish I could say. Unfortunately all I can tell you is that I know for a fact that he'll be here. You have my word."

Vegeta grunted while Yamcha began to pace as he folded his arms.

"Look I don't know why we're listening to this guy. We don't even know who he is. What if this is some sort of trap?"

Trunk's eyes widened. He'd never expected to be perceived this way, but before he could respond Piccolo interjected.

"Use your brain. If he meant any harm to us then he would have already dealt with us as he did Frieza."

Yamcha frowned but seemed to accept the statement.

"I just don't understand why he can't at least tell us his name. " Tien mused.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Look give the guy a break. He saved our butts. He told us Goku would be here in two hours and last time I checked it hasn't been two hours." she yelled.

"Well anyone who killed those two and gave us free drinks can't be that bad in my books." Krillin laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

Trunks sighed. He was pleased that at least for the moment he'd escaped their questions.

He eyed his timepiece a moment, before standing up.

"Alright. He should be landing any moment now."

Piccolo's eyes widened " He's right. I can feel him, he's entering the Earth's atmosphere now.

After a moment each and everyone of the other Z-fighters glanced towards the sky as they began to detect the prodigal Saiyan's return.

"I think you're all crazy! My woman's intuition isn't picking up anything" Bulma remarked.

Sure enough though the lavender haired warrior was proven right as a space pod streaked through the sky, before a loud crash could be heard in the distance. With no hesitation the entire group began to follow after Trunks towards the spot the pod had landed.

The gathered group looked on in silence a moment as the door to the pod began to open.

Goku's wild mane could be seen as he slowly rose out of the pod, before blinking as he looked up at the gathered group, before throwing up his hand.

"Hey guys!..." he said a genuine smile on his face, before his former confused look returned as most of them began to greet him.

"It's great to see you all here, but how did you guys know that I was coming?"

"This kid told us, we thought he must be a fan of yours or that maybe you met him somewhere in space." Bulma offered as she glanced over at the mysterious man.

"From what little he would tell us.." Yamcha grumbled.

"Yeah he seems to know all about you Daddy." Gohan added.

"Really?! That's so strange." Goku mused as he scratched along his jawline.

Most of the group looked on dumbfounded. Bulma however broke the silence.

"B-but Goku he knew when you'd arrive almost down the very minute and he knew exactly where you'd land."

"That's impossible, we've never even met. Or at least I don't think so. I'm usually pretty good with faces" Goku laughed as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well that's what he said, but he must have been tracking your ship in outer space or something."

"Really? I don't know, Frieza tried to do that but I can't sense his energy level anymore. Who defeated Frieza? was it you Vegeta? Or was it you Piccolo ?"

"Neither of us did, it was this kid and he did it with ease. He turned into a Super Saiyan." Piccolo responded as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What? a Super Saiyan? I can't believe it, that's incredible. Can you imagine, a Super Saiyan at his age? That's amazing!"

"You idiot would you think for a moment?...you and I are the only two Saiyans left. Three if you count your boy. He's clearly lying about who he is." Vegeta grumbled.

"Hmm… well if he says he's a Super Saiyan then that's good enough for me" Goku replied with one of his typical goofy smiles.

"Oh honestly Goku, you take things way too lightly sometimes" said Bulma, before shaking her head.

"Ah come on Bulma. That's not true I just don't see why I shouldn't trust him."

"Goku can I have a word with you? Just the two of us for a moment?" Trunks asked as he tried to ignore the looks he received in return.

Goku looked a bit confused however he finally nodded his head.

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Why can't you say whatever it is you have to say to our faces?" Yamcha yelled.

A few others didn't voice the thought, but their expressions expressed essentially the same thing.

Hoping to avoid a fight Goku flashed one of his trademark smiles.

"Hey It's alright guys, I'll be right back"

And with that they took off only to land on the other side of the crater Goku's pod had created. Once out of earshot, Trunks finally spoke.

"Thanks Man. I know this must seem strange."

"Hey no problem, but should I should be the one thanking you for defeating Frieza! I had a chance to finish him but I was only fooling myself thinking that he might change."

"Not him I'm afraid.." Trunks mused a mirthless chuckle.

"He was out of control you should have stopped him, but when he landed you weren't around so I had to step in. I didn't think you'd make it."

"Yeah, his ship was a lot faster than mine and he gained a couple hours on me. I knew he was going to hurt the people here, I was about to make my move but then you came along."

"And just how were you going to make a move when you were two hours away and in space?" Trunks asked as he quirked a single brow.

"Well let's just say I learned a lot in space. I learned a new technique called Instant Transmission!"

"You mean, time travel?" asked Trunks as his eyes widened.

"No, essentially you dematerialize and travel as a mass of light. You'd be surprised to know how much ground you can cover in a second."

"Man, what a bummer…" said Trunks "If I had known that then I could have waited and come later. That way I could avoid the risk of meeting all the others until later."

"The risk? What do you mean?"

"Okay, I don't mind answering that question. But first let me ask you something. Can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?"

"Well, at first I wasn't able to but now I can control it."

"Can you show me it?...please Goku I need to see you transform. I promise it's important."

"Sure thing" Goku responded as his expression grew a bit more serious as he clenched his fists together, slowly but surely a golden aura began to envelop him as his hair ignited into a golden tint as his eyes change to deep cyan color.

Goku allowed a smirk. "satisfied friend? "

"No doubt about it." Trunks said as he eyed the older warrior.

"It's incredible. I forgot what it feels like looking from the outside in!"

"So what's next?" Goku asked as he raised a brow.

"Now we'll both be Super Saiyans" Trunks responded as he transformed with little to no effort even faster then Goku had, before grinning.

"Wow we're exactly the same!" exclaimed Goku

"Let's find out" said Trunks.

He unsheathed his sword and charged at Goku, but the older Saiyan didn't even budge. Trunks stopped in midair only a few inches away from Goku.

"Why didn't you try to dodge it?" asked Trunks

"I searched your feelings" replied Goku "I knew you would stop."

Trunks smiled. "I was told you were good. This time though I promise I won't stop."

"As you wish" Goku responded.

In a blink of an eye Trunks began a flourish of strikes.

Using only his finger Goku blocked the entire series of strikes, much to the other Saiyan's amazement.

Trunks stopped a pleased look settled on his face as he sheathed his weapon and returned to his normal state.

"Everything I heard about you is true. You're good, no you're great! Those same moves turned Frieza into bits."

Goku chuckled. "Well your heart wasn't into it this time."

Trunks nodded. "I feel like I can trust you. I just need to know that I could."

"Sorry about all the secrecy but I really need your word that you're not going to tell anyone what I'm about to say" Trunks said as a serious look settled on his face.

"I've never had a problem with keeping secrets but sure, you have my word" Goku assured him a with a sincere smile.

"I"m glad to know that I can trust you. My name is Trunks and though this may be hard to believe, I'm not from this time. I traveled here in a time machine twenty years from the future"

"Really? From the future? That's incredible!" Goku exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"Vegeta's not mistaken either. As far as I'm aware of you and him were the only two pure blooded Saiyans alive...he's my father."

Goku's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider "WHAT? YOU'RE KIDDING! WOW, YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY SURE THAT VEGETA'S YOUR FATHER?! "

He blinked furiously a few seconds as if he was stunned.

"Yes I'm half Saiyan and half Human."

"You're serious! Vegeta's kid my gosh!" he glanced over his shoulder as he stared at the Saiyan Prince a moment.

"Yes yes, I can see the resemblance. How bizarre." he cracked a grin as he started laughing.

"Vegeta's going to be a daddy! That's incredible! Man who would have ever thought..!"

Trunks interjected "Goku, I didn't come here to tell you that, I need to tell you about something."

Goku returned his attention to the young man as he noticed his demeanor had darkened.

"In three years from now on the morning of May 12th at 10 am, a horribly destructive duo will appear on an island nine miles south-west of South City. They are monsters Goku, monsters, that's the best way I know to describe them. Once they appear the Earth will face a danger unlike it's ever seen before. There's no rhyme or reason to what they do. They just savor causing destruction and death in their wake."

"What's the deal, are they aliens or demons?" Goku asked.

"No and what I'm about to say isn't going to be easy, but their androids created by one of the surviving members of the Red Ribbon Army, Dr. Gero. Goku I know you have a big heart and possess a great deal of honor, but letting that man go set something into motion that has destroyed my entire world and everyone I know." He said as he clenched his fists.

"Even now I have no home to return, after years of fighting and running...there's nothing left. They've taken everything." he said as his voiced began to trail off.

Goku closed his eyes as he remembered that moment all too well. His one decision had cost Trunks' entire future. There was no doubt...this burden would stay with him for the rest of his life.

"Trunks. I'm sorry, I had no I-" he paused in the middle of his thought as something dawned on him, he opened his eyes as he stared at the time traveler.

"Wait what about all the others? couldn't they help you against these androids?"

"They couldn't I'm afraid." Trunks said as a grim look crossed his face.

"Wait but why?" Goku asked his eyes widening once more.

"They're all dead. Three years from now the Earth's special forces will be gone. Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, everyone, all gone, giving up their lives trying to defeat them. There will be only one survivor and that's my master and best friend Gohan"

"But after fourteen years of survival, they managed to kill him as well. That was four years ago, my time."

"Wait a sec, what happens to me, do I die in the battle as well?"

"Nope" said Trunks as he shook his head.

"You die six months prior. Soon you'll catch a deadly heart virus that not even a Super Saiyan can fight. And in this timeline there's no antidote for that. I hate to be the bearer of bad news…"

"Man, what a bummer… being killed by a stupid virus and I don't even get a crack at these androids." said Goku sounding disappointed at that prospect.

Trunks stared at the full blooded saiyan in surprise. "Wait you're not scared of them?"

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah I guess I am, but I also really want to be there to fight them."

'Mom wasn't joking when she talked about Goku..' Trunks mused to himself as a he chuckled.

"I think I can help with that" Trunks said taking a small bottle out of his pocket "For your health man, this is the antidote. Take this when you get sick and you'll be fine"

"You're kidding me! Wow awesome, it's purple too, I bet it's grape flavored."

"I'm wary about doing this Goku because it's going to change history, but some history should change. My life has been a living nightmare. I've watched everyone die until there was no one else, but my mom was convinced that you could have made a difference. I have to believe in that as well. There's nothing left there. One day I want to return to make sure those two monsters are destroyed, but there's nothing left for me there anymore."

"I'm sorry Trunks. I can't even imagine.." he paused a moment, before continuing.

"Wait you said your mother knew me? Am I going to meet her or do I already know her now?"

"Now.." Trunks admitted as a weak smile pulled at his lips.

"Oh wow, I know your mother huh… that's bizarre… does she live near me or something?"

"Well, she's standing right there.." Trunks said as he gestured in the direction of the grp in the distance.

Goku nearly choked, before he fell down and began to laugh. "BULMA'S YOUR MOTHER?! Bulma and Vegeta huh… unbelievable! I thought Bulma was going to end up marrying Yamcha…but man, Vegeta?!"

"I know it sounds weird but they'll find their way to each other pretty soon. But if they get wind of it, it might not happen. Promise you won't tell them Goku or I might not be born. I'm not sure if I'd cease to exist or not"

"Hey, not a problem. I just can't believe it. That's so bizarre"

"Trust me, Yamcha and mom will break up soon and she'll find her way to Vegeta in time."

Goku bowed his head. "You have my word and I promise you Trunks I'll do everything in my power to make sure that history doesn't repeat itself."

Trunks smiled. "It was wonderful meeting you and seeing my mother... and getting to meet my father for the first time was interesting. It was nice even under the circumstances getting a chance to meet the others. I should probably go...my time machine is completely broken, but it might be for the best that I keep my distance."

Goku eyed the young man a moment, before he stepped forward and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Trunks wait. Where do you plan to go?"

Trunks bowed his head as he stared at the ground. "I-I really don't know. I'm afraid I've already changed too much, but I don't have anywhere to go."

"From what you'd said things will be different anyways. Sometimes different isn't always bad. We can keep your secret and just use a different name. You can come home with me and Gohan. Look at it this way...three years of training with another Super Saiyan has to make a difference. We can be ready for them this time." he said as he offered the teen a confident smile.

Trunks' eyes widened, his mind raced as he mentally debated the idea. It was true that they could make a lot more progress with him being present. Where else did he have to go at this point anyways?...then of course how much would change if he remained here?...what if he prevented his own birth? Then again he had promised his mother he'd help. There was just too much he couldn't account for.

Finally he turned and fully faced the older Saiyan, before nodding. "I don't know what will be changed by doing this, but I want to break the fate of this timeline and I really don't have a choice."

Goku smiled. "This is your home now Trunks. What should we tell the others when they ask for your name?"

Trunks regarded him a moment, before glancing once more over at the gathered group that awaited their return.

"Call me Mirai.."

* * *

"Lapis wake up!" the blonde teenage girl screamed as she violently thrashed against the restraints that held her in place against what appeared to be some sort of operating table.

Fear was evident in her light blue eyes as she stared at the adjacent table in which her brother was restrained.

Her twin hadn't budged so much as an inch from her outburst.

Lazuli felt her breathing becoming erratic as she frantically looked around her surroundings, not recognizing anything save her brother. The equipment in the sterile white room was far beyond anything she'd ever seen.

The blonde beauty tried her best to slow her erratic breathing, her slender brows furrowing as she tried to remember how they'd ended up in such a place.

She'd wince slightly at the tinge of pain that centered in her forehead.

Everything was so fuzzy, unfocused. The bright luminescent lights did little to help her aching head.

Finally though there was a flash of memories.

She and her brother had been in desperate situation, kicked out of the group home they'd been in for years in North City. All they had was each other, she had to look out for Lapis. Even though he was only a few minutes younger, it was her responsibility to keep him out of trouble. She'd failed miserably. She vaguely remembered being approached by someone and beyond that she couldn't recall anything further.

Lazuli tilted her head again to look over at her brother.

"Lapis..." she called out again her voice cracking a bit, before her head snapped in a different direction as she heard footsteps approaching.

"I'm afraid your brother is quite incapable of responding in his current state..." a voice offered.

A few seconds would pass as an elderly human man with a long beard and mustache stepped into view. He was dressed in a lab coat with a strange emblem on the chest.

The blonde glared balefully at the man. "What the hell did you do to him? I swear I'll kill you if you do anything to hurt him."

An abrupt chuckle escaped the man as he folded his arms behind his back as he stepped forward. "And how precisely are you going to do that? Fret not girl...I have a purpose for you and your brother. Something far more important than a couple of street urchins."

"W-what are you talking about? We don't want anything you're offering. Just let us go...please." she said her voice finally wilting a bit as she stared up at the elderly doctor.

"Fear not girl when I'm done with you both, you'll have become something greater than you can possibly imagine. I'll take away everything you are now and replace it with the key to perfection." he mused as a smirk pulled at his aged lips.

The blonde thrashed back and forth as the restraints on the operating table dug into her slender wrists.

"You sick bastard. I don't know what you're going on about, but I swear you'll pay for it, if you don't let us go." she growled.

Gero would reach out and pick up a scalpel, before pacing towards the table as he lightly pressed the blade against the girl's cheek just enough for it drawn blood. "And who precisely is going to make me pay? Do you know why I chose you and your brother?" he asked in an even tone as he stared down at the horrified blonde.

Lazuli's thrashing slowed as the scalpel was pressed against her cheek, she winced slightly at burning sensation as a tendril of blood ran down her cheek. "...because we were alone." she breathed weakly. She mentally cursed herself as she could feel her body shaking in fear as she tried her best to maintain her previous glare at the despicable man.

"Exactly. You see I've spent a great deal of effort to remain discreet and go unnoticed. Perhaps you two had friends or acquaintances that will notice, but with no family no meaningful connections, it'll be as if you never existed. Its makes you both the perfect specimens." he mused as he pulled the scalpel away from her cheek.

"Now I've already sedated your brother, it's time I begin my work.." he mused as he slipped towards Lapis table.

The teen girl grinded her teeth together it took everything in her power to keep herself from sobbing, but she refused to let this monster see that. "W-what are you doing to do to him?!" she yelled as she pulled at her restraints once more.

"I already told you girl. You're both the key to perfection. This is the next step and I have a lot of work to do."

* * *

 _ ***AN* I decided that I really want to flesh out the origins of the androids throughout this story. I think they'd be much more interesting if we had more insight as to what happened to them in the first place.**_

 _ **I plan to make this a Future Trunks/ Eighteen pairing, but I want to make sure it's not rushed at all. Trunks in particular is going to be resistant to anything of that nature.**_

 _ **Also I always find myself torn when it comes to power levels, mainly because of how inconsistent they become after a certain point. So I'd love to know if folks would prefer I avoid a power level list or if they feel the need for one. In any case I'd love to get some feedback, thanks!**_


	2. Divergence

**Chapter Two: Divergence**

A couple of months had passed since Trunks had arrived bearing news of the android threat.

Since that all of the Z-fighters had been informed of the impending Android attack and most of them had already gone their own way, as they decided how to best prepare themselves. As far as most of the group was concerned Trunks' origins still remained a mystery. All they knew was that this young man had no means of returning to his own timeline at least not anytime soon. However it would only be a matter of time till the truth reared it's head.

Trunks had spent most of his time with the Son Family and with Piccolo, for the better part of the last few months. Though it had only been a short time, he'd already become attached to each of them and none more so then Gohan.

"Heh how was that Trunks?" Gohan asked as he scratched the back of his mane of hair sheepishly as he stared at the larger crater between them, the result of a well placed energy attack.

"You're getting good Kid. Much stronger then I was at your age. But don't forget as far as everyone else is concerned it's Mirai." he said as he allowed a small smile.

Gohan nodded. "Oops right. I promise I won't slip up again." he assured the future warrior as he glanced over at Piccolo and Goku who were exchanging blows in the distance.

"Mirai can I ask you something?" the boy asked in a soft voice.

The purple haired Demi-Saiyan regarded Gohan a moment. "I suppose. What's on your mind Gohan?"

"Well I was just thinking. Are these androids really all bad?"

Trunks had to bite his tongue to restrain himself from speaking the first thing that came to mind. Instead he took a breath as he shook his head.

"I don't really know what to tell you kid. From what I saw of these androids...they never gave any quarter or reason for me to believe that they were anything but monsters."

Gohan seemed lost in a thought a moment. "What if they did?...would you give them a chance?"

Trunks brow furrowed as he tried to push aside the rage that threatened to course through his veins. "I don't know Gohan. I'm not sure anything would ever change my mind. They've taken quite literally everything from me."

Though Gohan couldn't imagine what Trunks had been through he was sure that he never wanted to live through such an existence. "You know most of my Dad's friends tried to kill him at some point. Some of them even threatened the world at one time or another."

Trunks regarded the boy. He couldn't dispute it. However this Gohan had never lived through the atrocities he had. He had never seen everyone die around him and if he had anything to say about it...Gohan would never know that feeling.

"Come on Gohan. We've got work to do."

Gohan bowed his head slowly as he felt a twinge of guilt at even bringing up the subject. "Hey Mirai?"

"Yeah Gohan?"the lavender haired boy asked as he tossed his jacket to the side as he began to stretch.

"Sorry for bringing that up. I know things must've been bad. I can't even imagine, but you being here has been great. I mean even with what we're preparing for. It's kind of like I have a big brother." he laughed as he rubbed the back of his head in a very Goku like fashion.

A rare grin spread across Trunk's face as he slowly slid into a fighting stance. "Don't sweat it Gohan. It's kind of ironic though that the you from my world was like a big brother to me and now here I am." he mused with a weak chuckle.

"Huh when you put it like that...this must seem funny." Gohan mused as his eyes settled on the sword strapped on Trunk's back.

"Uhh Mirai do you think you could maybe show me how to use your sword sometime?." Gohan asked before trailing off as he slowly took a stance of his own.

"Yeah I can show you kid, but just because I'm your big brother doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you during training." he said as his eyes narrowed.

"I can take it. I hope you're ready, because here I come." the boy declared as he kicked off the ground and rocketed towards the teen.

'Show me what you can do Gohan...' Trunks mused to himself as the boy sailed towards him.

* * *

"Master have you felt it too?" Kibito asked in a low tone, his brow furrowing as he folded his arms behind his back.

The Supreme Kai who by comparison was quite short, rose to his feet from knelt position. His eyes swept across the expanse of the planet around them momentarily, before settling upon his subordinate.

"Of course Kibito. There are two aberrations that have distorted our universe." he mused as his lips pulled into a fine line.

"Would you like me to investigate it Master? Perhaps I could end these aberrations."

"That won't be necessary. Whatever has transpired has already changed the course of events in ways that even I cannot foresee. Only time will tell if it proves for the better or worse."

Kibito frowned. "But Master these mortals are distorting the natural course. Should they not be punished?"

A thin smile crossed the shorter Kai's lips. "I appreciate your sense of duty Kibito, but time itself is not our domain. We mustn't forget where our focus should remain for the moment."

The red skinned man slowly bowed his head in response. "As you say Master."

* * *

After their usual bout of training Trunks found himself several miles north of the Son Family House. Ever so often he needed a moment alone, after what he'd been through in the Future he was accustomed to being a loner. It would take some time for him to readjust. His peace and thoughts were broken however as he sensed a familiar signature approaching him. He tensed as he turned his attention skyward as he saw Vegeta making a beeline towards him.

The Saiyan Prince landed about fifteen feet away, before appraising the younger man a moment.

"Brat you made it hard to find you." he growled.

Trunk's eyes widened. "Sorry. I wasn't aware anyone was looking for me."

Vegeta simply grunted as he folded his arms across his chest. "I know who you are." he said simply.

Trunks felt his stomach drop as he fumbled for words. "But how?"

'Surely Goku,Gohan, or Piccolo didn't breath a word of this...so how does he know?' his mind raced as he tried to figure out where he'd slipped up.

"After living in the same presence as that idiotic woman I've drawn a few conclusions. As I said before Kakarot and I should be the only full blooded Saiyans alive. Since you're from the future it means you're either his son or mine. I'm not blind brat."

Trunks clenched his fists. "Then you know why I couldn't breathe a word of this to you."

Vegeta regarded him a moment. "I won't doom your existence boy if that's what you're afraid of."

Trunks looked a bit surprised but bowed his head slightly. "Thank you."

Vegeta responded with a grunt. "In exchange as much as I detest having to ask this...I would rather ask you rather then Kakarot. How did you become a Super Sayian ?"

Trunks face darkened, it wasn't a memory he wished to relieve at the moment. So he decided instead to remain vague with his answer. "The reason why it's so hard to become a Super Saiyan is because there is a condition you must fulfill. No amount of training will help you attain that power. You have to feel a great sense of loss mixed with an unbridled fury. If the feeling is strong enough you'll feel yourself slipping and feel this influx of raw power. I first transformed after losing someone close to me."

Vegeta frowned. 'No wonder the legend is so rare. Most Saiyans would be far too proud to feel such things.'

"And that's the only way?"

Trunks regarded his father a moment. "As far as I know everyone who became a Super Saiyan in my time either witnessed someone close to them be harmed or killed and it triggered their transformation. I don't think these emotions can be faked...it has to be real."

Vegeta grunted. 'I've spent my entire life in pursuit of my own strength and this goal. Attachments have always been a weakness to me and now it seems it's the only way for me to attain this power.'

"Fine. You've been helpful brat. Tell that fool Kakarot that very soon you and he won't be the only Super Saiyans." he said as he flashed a proud smirk, before he burst into the sky.

Trunks stared into the sky as he watched the form of Vegeta grow smaller in the distance.

'How much is my presence here changing things?...' he shook his head.

'It doesn't matter anyways does it?...I can't go home. Even if my mother in this timeline could build a new time machine it would take years and I need to stay away from her at least until I'm born.' he closed his eyes a moment as he kicked off the ground and found himself drifting north.

* * *

Goku patted his stomach before frowning.

Chi-Chi quirked a brow as she looked between her husband and Gohan.

"Something wrong with dinner?"

"Nah it's not that. The food is great...just wondering where Mirai is."

Chi-Chi laughed. "Well he's a big boy. I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll keep a plate of food waiting for him. Though he doesn't seem to have the appetite you two have."

Gohan stopped shoveling in food a moment as he looked at his mom a moment with a sad smile.

"Mirai said that after a while food started to become hard to find. He said that he had to learn how to eat less."

The matriarch of the household expression faltered a moment as she shot a glance at Goku a moment, before sighing.

"Well that's something he doesn't have to worry about here. I'm sure I'll have him shoveling in food like my other boys in no time." she mused.

Goku forced a smile as he looked between his wife and son.

Truth be told he was worried about Trunks. The Future warrior had grown close to their family in the last couple of months, but he never really shared much about his own experiences. Most of what he did share was with Gohan.

Hopefully with time that would change. Maybe some wounds would be mended.

"Gohan are you about done?" Chi-Chi asked breaking Goku's reverie.

Gohan looked up from his plate, before swallowing a mouth full of food.

"I am now!" he grinned sheepishly.

"Then go wash up and do your homework, before bed."

Gohan knew better then to argue with his mom, as he stood up from the table, before leaving the room.

Goku grinned as he watched his son slip out of sight.

"See Chi-Chi I told you we could balance his training and studies ."

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes. "I still think this is a bad idea Goku. You know I don't like it, but I can't deny that fighting is not just a lifestyle for Gohan it's in his genes. I just want him to have a future when theres nothing threatening the planet. Being a hero doesn't pay the bills." she mused.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Guess it doesn't, but don't worry Chi-Chi. I'll make sure to encourage Gohan to study as much as he trains."

* * *

Bulma wearily shuffled her way into the kitchen of the Capsule Corp building. She was dressed down wearing her nightgown and a pair of mismatched slippers. Ever since Vegeta had taken up residence in the building she'd been worked to death fixing or building some new contraption for his training. Between that and keeping the kitchen stocked she had a full time job at the moment. She groaned as she peered into the nearly empty fridge.

"I should have known..." she muttered. She pulled out the milk carton and swished the contents with a frown. There was only about half a cup of milk leftover from Vegeta's last raid. Her brow furrowed as she opened the rest of the cabinets only to be met with nothing.

"What an ass." She grumbled as she rested a hand on her hip.

She sighed as she left the Kitchen and made her way across the complex towards one of the larger labs on the property. Though it hadn't gone public yet Bulma had begun to take up more and more duties at Capsule Corp. She knew it would be only a matter of time till her father passed over all responsibilities to her, before taking a more reserved roll at the company.

Bulma pushed through the doors into the lab only to groan as she saw Vegeta standing in the Lab as if he'd been waiting on her. It was surpirsing however because the Saiyan for a change wasn't wearing his typical armor. Instead he was wearing a more casual black tank top and jeans. Quite honestly it was strange to see him in something normal. She'd only seen him in one other outfit outside his typical armor.

"Woman. You look rough. That garment looks ridiculous." He said in a very deadpan tone.

Bulma huffed as she walked past him as if she hadn't heard him. Taking a seat at a nearby desk she finally eyed him.

"Watch yourself buster or so help me I'll buy so many pink shirts your head will explode. It is midnight you know?" she snapped slightly at him.

His eyes twitched a bit, clearly he realized her threat wasn't hollow.

"I didn't come here to trade blows with you woman."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Let me guess you broke the Gravity Chamber again?...Dammit Vegeta I told you to not run the Gravity that high for that long. I have a lot more important things to do then fix your toys when you break them."

Vegeta grunted. "Your voice is grating on my nerves. The blasted chamber doesn't require repairs or improvements."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Is this about food?...because you can just wait till I go shopping tomorrow."

"You should shop more often," he remarked.

"My mother and I have been shopping practically every day since you arrived, you freeloader."

"Hnn. A Saiyan in training needs to eat quite often."

"Is that so? Well, food costs money, I'll have you know. Not that you give a damn. Maybe you should get a job and contribute to the household instead of mooching off us all the time.

"Dammit woman would you just allow me to speak without being interrupted?" he said as he scowled at her.

Bulma shivered a bit. Sometimes she forgot how easily he could kill her if he really wanted to.

She settled for nodding her head slowly.

He eyed her for a moment longer to make sure she would in fact let him speak.

"I wish to court you." he said simply offering no further comment.

Bulma's eyes widened like saucers as she sputtered. "W-what?!...what are you talking about?"

"Are you deaf?..I don't understand how much clearer I can make it." he said simply as he eyed her over once.

Bulma stared at the Saiyan Prince like he'd grown another head.

"First off your attitude sucks. Secondly you need to learn how to talk to a woman. You can't just bark orders all the time."

Vegeta stared at her with a hard look. "Was that a no?"

Bulma groaned as she stood up and made a beeline for the door. "I'm not having this conversation right now. "

Vegeta cut her off as he placed a hand on the door. "Fine. Then we'll have it tomorrow when you go to acquire more food."

Before Bulma could respond the flamed haired Saiyan turned and abruptly walked out the door leaving the poor woman speechless.

* * *

Several hours later Trunks found himself aimlessly walking the streets of North City.

The fresh air had done the Half-Saiyan a lot of good. He was just about to head back towards Mount Paozu when he felt his entire body grow rigid as he noticed an old flyer posted upon a window.

He quickly turned on heel as his eyes swept over the contents of the poster. It was clearly a missing persons poster. The two teenagers in the flyer looked to be in their mid to late teens. His eyes grew wider as he inspected their features.

The first was a young man with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. The name read Lapis.

The second was of a young woman with equally long blonde hair and matching blue eyes. The name under her picture read Lazuli.

Neither of them was listed with a last name, however Trunks was without a doubt sure that he was looking at both Android 17 and 18 or rather who they'd once been.

The notion rocked him to the core.

In his own timeline he'd always assumed that both 17 and 18 were mechanical constructions made to seem so human that they could blend into the world if need be, however this was only half-true. They'd started out as humans. Did this make them victims?

The thought of feeling sympathy for either of them made his stomach crawl, but was their hatred in his time a result to what had been done to them?

Trunks exhaled sharply.

Whatever they may have been didn't change anything. He couldn't allow it to effect his judgement. They were still monsters and when they surfaced in this timeline he would see to it that he could do what he was unable to before. He would destroy them, before they could harm anyone else.

* * *

Months continued to pass in the blink of an eye as Trunks,Goku,Piccolo, and Gohan pushed themselves to the limit and beyond.

Trunks and Goku eyed each other intently as their golden Auras continued to swell around their bodies.

"You gonna stand there all day and stare or do something Goku?" Trunks asked as he flashed a small smirk.

Goku grinned. "I could say the same thing to you." he said, before blurred forward across the ground. He cocked his fist back, before throwing a punch towards Trunk's core.

The Half-Saiyan crossed his arms absorbing the blow, before being pushed back a few feet. The ground began to crack from the force of Goku's blow.

Not wasting anytime he headbutted the older Saiyan, before flipping backwards as he began to gather energy for an attack. Goku winced a moment, before his eyes widened as he quickly retaliated by forming a Kamehameha.

The two blasts connected, before resulting in a loud explosion that rocked the entire nearby area.

Gohan who looked on beside Piccolo could only stare in amazement.

"It's incredible. They seem to be an even match. I can't believe their generating this much energy."

Piccolo was a bit more reserved as he eyed the pair. "You could be just as strong as them Gohan. You have the potential."

Gohan blinked as he looked at Piccolo. "But that's crazy. What can I do?"

Piccolo eyed the boy before turning to face him. "We'll find out I suppose. " he mused as he without warning kicked Gohan into the air, before chasing after him.

Gohan's eyes widened. 'Uh oh. Mr. Piccolo seems serious.'

Trunks and Goku both were panting heavily as they floated about fifteen apart from one another. The duo had been going at it for hours now. Gohan's own struggle with Piccolo hadn't lasted nearly as long. The boy was now lying unconscious over the Namekian's shoulder as he awaited the pair to reengage once more.

Before they could do so however the pair froze as they spotted Chi-Chi running towards them with a frantic look on her face.

Goku immediately powered down as he floated down and settled a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Chi-Chi is everything alright?"

Chi-Chi looked at him a moment. "No Son Goku things aren't alright. Things are great!" she yelled causing Piccolo's ears to twitch in annoyance.

Goku blinked, before grinning widely. "Well what are we celebrating?" he asked.

"It's Bulma! I just got off the phone with her... She's pregnant. And to make it better she's having twins!" the woman exclaimed in a rare giddy manner.

Trunks who was now within earshot looked on in surprise. 'Pregnant? with twins...but that's impossible. I was an only child. Could my presence here already have changed that much. ' he slowly clenched his fists.

'I just pray that my warning will still help. Who knows what else I have unknowingly set into motion.'

The divergence from Mirai's timeline had only begun.

* * *

The Future warrior would continue to be astounded as his mother gave birth to a boy she named Trunks and girl that she named Bulla. It seemed some things had remained unchanged while others had shifted greatly, but he had begun to believe that the warnings he had brought with him were now only tenuous at best. There was no way to gauge what might be different about the androids in this world.

Another event he couldn't foresee was the short lived arrival of Frieza's brother Cooler. Fortunately the Arcosian proved no match for two super saiyans and was denied his revenge.

Trunks had watched as his father had begun to change over the course of three years. The man was still arrogant and proud, but beneath the stern surface he could tell that the Prince cared for Bulma and his children. He'd told his father about what it would take to become a Super Saiyan, but he'd never imagined the circumstances that would be involved to awaken that power...

Following King Kai's warning the Z-Fighters had been assembled for the first time since Trunks had arrived to intercept the one and only Legendary Super Saiyan. It seemed as if the crazed Saiyan had managed to break free of his father's control and kill him. Ever since he'd been indiscriminately laying waste to anything in his path. The battle that ensued took everything and more from the warriors. In the end it had come down to Vegeta who had been frozen by fear of the legend. Finally realizing that Bulma and his young children's lives hung in the balance and he would lose them and everything, he'd managed to transform for the first time and with the borrowed energy of the rest of the Z-fighters he managed to lay waste to Broly and end his path of destruction.

True to Piccolo's predictions Gohan had gotten much stronger as well, but he'd still not managed to ascend.

The Saiyans however weren't the only ones who had made preparations for the upcoming battles that lay ahead.

Krillin,Yamcha,Tien, and Chiaotzu had continued their own training in earnest over the course of the three year span. While their power paled in comparison to the Saiyans each of them had made great progress. Krillin was the only one of the group who had spent some time at Goku's house and had managed to benefit from training with not one but two Super Saiyans.

As for the Saiyans it was hard to guess which was the strongest between Goku,Vegeta, and Trunks. Trunks had technically masted the form first, but both Goku and Vegeta had years more experience as fighters. What was surprising however was the fact that Gohan even without transforming had still managed to keep up with the others at least in their base forms.

Piccolo couldn't boast being as strong as a Super Saiyan however his sparring and training with them had taken his own power to new levels. Outside the Saiyans he was the closest in strength and he was certain he could hold his own.

Each and everyone of the Z-Fighters were certain they'd done everything they could to prepare for the androids. However Trunks couldn't help but wonder as the day of reckoning approached...would it be enough?

* * *

Eighteen's eyes shot open as she felt the world around her once more in what seemed like ages. She felt different however, it wasn't the first time she and her brother had been disabled so that the sick doctor could preform more experiments. Though this new power she felt both intrigued and scared her at the same time. She tried to rise from her container only to find her body unresponsive.

"Ah Eighteen I think you'll find your movement is limited at the moment." A voice said as Dr. Gero came into view.

The blonde suppressed the urge to glare at him as she spotted the remote in his hand and to her side she noticed Seventeen's container was still sealed. She forced herself to keep a neutral tone. "Evening doctor. Why have you awaken me?"

Gero ran a hand across his chin. "Well as you no doubt can sense you've received great modifications since the last time you were woken. I wanted to see for myself if the DNA spliced into your design had any impact on your personality."

Eighteen's impassive expression was slowly replaced by a small smirk. "I see...so you're afraid that I might be more difficult to control...is that right doctor?"

A thin drop of sweat rolled down Gero's forehead as his eyes narrowed. "Given the adjustments made...that is correct." he admitted.

"There is no reason to worry doctor. Beyond this new strength...I remain as I was before." she mused quietly, before she slowly with some effort folded her arms as a small coy smile tugged at her lips.

Gero's eyes widened. 'Impossible...I disabled her...she shouldn't be able to move at all. No she is far too dangerous. She will require further study, before I can safely activate her in the future.'

"That is all for now Eighteen." he said as he quickly without another word pressed a button on the remote in his hand causing the blonde's eyes to flutter, before closing as the door to container began to reseal itself.

Gero let out a sigh.

"I believe that is enough for one day. Much more testing will be required, before I attempt to wake either of these two again." he mused as he turned as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Ah Nineteen how are the preparations on the other models?"

The obese android smiled as it bowed at the waist, before responding in it's typical robotic manner. "Projects 14 and 15 are almost ready. 13 however still seems unresponsive to his programming."

Gero frowned. "It is regrettable, however with all the information we have compiled, both you and I along with Android 14 and 15 should be more then capable of handling any resistance we meet."

"Doctor what about this Super Saiyan form that was discovered?" Nineteen asked as his eyes shifted to his creator.

"Having observed the more recent encounters including this Broly and Cooler I feel confident I have accounted for the gross influx in power. It is fortunate the Earth was put in peril it allowed me to better prepare each of us. Had I not made adjustments I fear we would have been sorely unprepared. That is not the case however." he chuckled as he folded his arms.

"As you say, what would you have me do ?" the Obese android asked.

"Finish the modifications to Fourteen and Fifteen. Our day to crush Son Goku and his friends is approaching.."

* * *

 _ ***AN* Hey guys just wanted to offer a little context, before moving forward. I really want to show that Trunks remaining in the timeline has changed certain events. Trunks learning more about the androids origins, Cooler and Broly's presence and ensuing fights caught Gero's attention. I always thought it would be scary if Gero had studied the Z-fighters for longer and hadn't stopped before Namek. This is kind of my way of tackling that. So expect the androids to be a hell of a lot more dangerous. Nineteen and Twenty aren't going to be nearly as outclassed as they were in Canon. Which isn't to say that the Saiyans might not have an edge, but for the most part Nineteen and Twenty were outclassed by the Super Saiyans and even Piccolo. Things may not go as smoothly this time around. Anyways thanks for reading and I'll see you soon!**_

* * *

*Power Levels* (This not meant to be an accurate canonical representation, but merely a means for comparison.)

Trunks : Base 3,400,000 SSJ: 170,000,000

Goku : Base: 3,500,000 SSJ: 175,000,000

Vegeta : Base: 3,600,000 SSJ: 180,000,000

Piccolo: 100,000,000

Gohan: Base:2,500,000 Enraged: 20,500,000

Tien: 6,000,000

Krillin: 6,500,000

Yamcha: 1,500,000

Android 14 : 115,000,000

Android 15 : 105,000,000

Android 19 : 150,000,000

Android 20 : 160,000,000


	3. Arrival

**Chapter Three: Arrival**

Chi-Chi frowned, a worried look crossing her face as she looked over the gathered men.

"Goku. You know I don't like this one bit, but you promise you'll be careful out there. You bring my baby home safely."

"Aww Chi-Chi we'll be fine. We've prepared for this. We'll be back in no time!" Goku said in his usual cheerful manner.

"Gohan you promise me you'll let the others do most of the fighting okay?"

Gohan scratched the back of his shaggy hair. "Yeah I promise mom."

Finally the matriarch of the House gazed at the lavender haired warrior. She'd grown to like Trunks quite a bit. The boy was very well mannered and had pulled his weight around the house in the last three years. What surprised her the most and perhaps had changed her mind about Gohan was just how intelligent the boy was despite how much he trained. He wasn't just a brute.

"Trunks you be careful out there too. Make sure Gohan doesn't get too overzealous." She said as she smiled slightly.

Trunks blushed slightly as he bowed his head. "Yes Ma'am. I'll do my best."

"And you..." she said as she looked over at Piccolo.

"You behave. Don't think I forgot how hard it was for Goku to get his license because of your antics!"

The Namekian sweat dropped. 'She offers farewells to the others...and chews me out. How does Goku deal with this woman.?'

He simply grunted in response.

Goku smiled as the glanced over the small group.

"Looks like it's time to go. We can't afford to be late. We'll be back before you know it." Goku said as he flashed a grin back, before he ran and lunged into the sky, following his lead Trunks,Piccolo, and Gohan followed after him.

* * *

Vegeta's eye twitched in annoyance as he landed on the rocky cliff face that overlooked South City. He wasn't the first arrival, in fact Yamcha and Tien were already there.

"I don't understand why you lot even bothered to show up, it's not like you'll make a difference." he mused, before smirking.

Yamcha began to lunge forward only to be stopped by Tien who rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Vegeta. I would have thought by now that you were all too familiar with that fact that the strongest doesn't always dictate everything or did you forget being beat by Goku a few years ago?" the three eyed man pointed out with a small smile.

Vegeta just growled. "Be glad I have something to look forward to hitting so I don't have to settle for you."

Before either of them could respond, a sound drew their attention to the sky. A Capsule Corp ship could be seen approaching.

Vegeta scowled.

"What is that idiotic woman thinking?" he growled.

Sure enough the ship came to a stop on the cliff-side, before Bulma climbed out with a baby in her arms.

"Hey guys!...Vegeta" she said with a small pleased smirk as she eyed the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta's eyes twitched. "Woman what in the name of the Arcosian moon do you think you're doing here?!"

Bulma blinked a couple of times. "Isn't it obvious? I want to see these scary androids." she mused.

Vegeta growled as he stalked forward only slowing his pace as he watched Bulla look up from her mother's bosom to eye him, before reaching out with one of her little hands. " DaDa." she managed, before grinning as she continued to repeat herself over and over again.

Vegeta reined in his temper as he rested a hand on the child's head, much to the surprise of the on looking group.

"Woman it's not safe here. Especially not for you and the baby. What were you thinking and where is my son?"

"Well Trunks was being grumpy. You know he pitches a fit when we fly, so Mom is looking after him. " she said, before her demeanor shifted as she narrowed her eyes.

"And don't you talk like that to me Vegeta. I'm not an idiot. I never got a chance to see Frieza and I'm not missing my chance this time."

Vegeta grunted. If she was a Saiyan woman he would find this response more appropriate even compelling, but considering she was hopeless in a fight, idiotic seemed a better description.

"This has to be one of the dumbest things you've ever done. Just stay out of the way woman." he said as crossed his arms as he feigned disinterest as he looked towards the sky.

* * *

"Dad you seem really confident. Do you think really believe what you told mom earlier?" Gohan asked.

Goku smile wavered for a moment as he glanced over at Trunks.

"I don't know. I can't help but think we've done everything we could do to prepare. What do you think Trunks?"

Trunk's brow furrowed. "It's hard to say. Keep in mind that like I said before things have been altered, due to me coming to this world and even more so by staying. For one the Trunks born in this timeline has a twin that I never had in my timeline. I can't help, but think that the differences don't end there."

"You're worried that if so much changed with us...that maybe something changed with the Androids as well?" Piccolo mused.

Trunks eyed the green warrior for a moment, before slowly nodding his head. "Yes that's exactly what I'm afraid of. I keep wondering to myself if any of my warnings will even mean anything now. "

"Either way in your time no one was prepared. We've been preparing for a fight. We'll handle whatever comes at us." Goku said offering one of his trademark smiles.

"He's right Trunks we'll make sure this world doesn't share the same fate." Gohan said as he looked back at the lavender haired saiyan, before flashing a grin.

"Let me ask you this Trunks, do you think we'd be a match for the Androids in your time?" Piccolo asked as his brow furrowed.

A sigh escaped the Half-Saiyan as he folded his arms across his chest. "It's hard to say really. Sometimes I'd fight them one on one and other times they'd gang upon me and Gohan. I want to believe the reason why they finally stopped toying around with us...was they realized we were becoming a threat or maybe they really had just grown bored with torturing us." he said in a strained voice he stared into the distance.

"Hey that's not gonna happen again, you said things have already started to change so we change that too." Goku offered with a confident smile.

Trunks allowed a weak smile. 'I hope you're right Goku. I can't fail another world...I can't lose everything and everyone again.'

* * *

"Androids 14 and 15 when we arrive at South City you'll engage from the South side. 19 and myself will enter from the North. Keep in mind our targets are Son Goku and any of his comrades. Do not hesitate from purging the local population. Should none of our targets be present, I'm sure a few thousand deaths will get the right type of attention." Gero mused.

Android 14 simply nodded not being much for words while 15 flashed a grin, before adjusting his hat. "Got it boss."

Nineteen bowed at the waist. "As you say Doctor." he uttered in his robotic manner.

Dr. Gero allowed a smile to pull at his lips.

He knew now it was wise to avoid activating his other creations. They were too unpredictable and untested. No from his estimation the models present would be more then enough to completely dispose of the Earth's special forces and lay waste to any of his designated targets.

"It won't be long now. Prepare to move."

* * *

"Hey look almost everyone is already here!" Gohan exclaimed as he pointed towards the cliff side.

Goku grinned as he traded a look with Vegeta. While he was certain that the ego of the Prince could be a problem he had learned to enjoy their rivalry of sorts. Somehow they pushed each other to be better.

"Heya guys!" he exclaimed as he looked over the entire group.

"Nice to see ya guys!" Yamcha said as he offered a thumbs up towards the group.

Tien bowed his head slightly towards the new group.

Vegeta sneered. "Kakarot I hope for your sake you've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you."

Goku simple grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "Guess we'll see, hey where's Chiaotzu?"

Tien shook his head. "To be honest I didn't think the little guy had any business being here. Don't get me wrong he's gotten a lot stronger, but if these things make Freiza look weak I can't even imagine."

Goku smiled sadly. "Yeah I hear ya."

The Saiyan prince eyed the future warrior. "Trunks."

"Father.." Trunks offered slightly as he stiffened, before bowing his head.

Bulma blinked a few times in quick succession. "T-trunks?!..." her mouth feel open as her eyes widened. It all made sense now. She slipped forward and eyed the young man closely. "Oh my gosh. That's so weird..." she drawled out for a moment, before holding Bulla up till she was eye level with Trunks.

She giggled to herself. "Well Bulla it looks like your brother grows up to be a fine and handsome young man. Not at all like his dweeb of a father."

Trunks sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Uh well thank you...mother." he mumbled.

Vegeta grunted as he folded his arms.

"Twunks!" the babe exclaimed as she reached out a hand

Trunks looked at the small girl who for all intents and purposes looked like her mother save the more serious look in her eyes. "Hey there squirt." he said hesitantly, before lightly prodding her forehead.

Bulla proceeding to giggle as she held out one of her arms.

"Hnn. Seems she's taking a liking to you boy. Though there will be time for that when we don't have androids to destroy." Vegeta grunted.

"He's right we should be on our toes." Goku remarked as he shielded his eyes as he gazed down at the city.

"Woah that place is big." he paused a moment as he glanced around the group a frown forming on his lips. "Huh wonder where Krillin is?...I was sure he'd be here."

"Speak of the devil. Look" Yamcha said as he pointed towards the sky.

Sure enough the monk landed a few seconds later with a sheepish grin on his face. "Hey guys sorry for running late, that might have been my wife's fault. I also stopped at Korin's to grab some Senzu beans."

"Oh boy you're a lifesaver Krillin. I had completely forgotten." Goku laughed seemingly glossing over the other part of the monk's statement.

"Woah wait a minute Krillin you're married? Since when and is she a babe?!" Yamcha asked as he stared with slack jaw expression.

Krillin laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "You remember Maron right? Well shortly after Broly almost destroyed everything we started talking again and one thing lead to another." he mused with a grin.

Yamcha eyes went even wider. "You're married to that hottie?! Great... that leaves me as the only bachelor." he sighed as his shoulders slumped.

Bulma snorted. "Krillin I'm happy for you, but is Maron still the same airhead I remember?"

Krillin sweat dropped. "Well Maron is still Maron, but she's a sweetheart. I'll have to introduce you all again, you're not the only new parent Bulma. But things have been great and Master Roshi doesn't seem to mind us living at Kame Kame House" The monk laughed.

Tien sighed. "I can't imagine why..." he said sarcastically.

"Same old pervert..." Bulma mused as she rocked Bulla back and forth in her arms.

Goku blinked a couple of times as he stared. "Wow Krillin you have been busy, I can tell you've also gotten a lot stronger too. Congrats buddy."

"Hehe well you could say I've got something to fight for too." The monk laughed as he flashed his best friend a grin.

Trunks regarded the exchange quietly. 'Krillin was never married in my timeline and to my knowledge never had any children. I just hope some of my information is still useful' he sighed quietly as he stared down at this timepiece on his wrist, before glancing down at the city.

"Guys it's time..."

Everyone fell quiet as they too began to stare below.

A few minutes passed in silence, before Yamcha spoke.

"Hey guys what if their already in the City?"

"I don't know...with as much that has changed it's possible. Keep in mind I was only a baby when this happened so I'm referring to what I was told." Trunks offered with a frown.

"Looks like you weren't completely off then look." Piccolo said as he tilted his head further up.

The group followed his gaze before seeing not two but four silhouettes quickly make a beeline from the sky and towards the city.

"No. It can't be..." Trunks whispered his voice shaky.

"Boy now is not the time for cowardice. It's clear things have changed we adjust and destroy them." Vegeta stated as he began to lift off the ground.

Goku frowned. "I hate to admit it, but Vegeta's right. I can't sense them either which means we'll have to do this the old fashion way.

"There are Eight of us we should split up into twos and check the entire city. If you see them don't engage them just spike your energy and we'll feel you." Goku stated.

"Gohan you go with Piccolo. I'll stick with Krillin."

"I'll take the brat with me." Vegeta grunted as he eyed Trunks for a moment.

"Guys that leaves you and me Tien." Yamcha said as he nodded at the bald warrior.

Krillin pulled the bag of Senzu beans out of his hoodie, before tossing them towards Bulma. "Here we have a nasty habit of having those destroyed. Hold on to them hopefully we won't need them."

Bulma simply nodded her head. "You got it."

Goku walked towards the edge of the cliff face. "Come on guys. Let's find them before they start hurting anyone down there."

* * *

Piccolo and Gohan landed near an old baseball stadium on the South east side of the city, before they began to walk at a brisk pace down the adjacent street.

"How will we know what these androids look like? What if they look like normal people?...we can't exactly sense them."

Piccolo eyed the boy a moment. "Which is exactly how we'll find them. Gohan keep your senses sharp. If we can't sense any life force coming from someone there's a good chance their one of the androids."

Gohan's eyes widened. "I guess that makes a lot of sense, but finding them in a busy city like this will be hard."

"Let's just hope we find them, before they decide to make their presence known to the rest of the city."

* * *

"Where the hell are they?!" Vegeta fumed as he rounded a street corner with Trunks right behind him. The pair had landed on the North West side of the city near a series of power plants and industrial yards.

"I wish I knew father. If these ones are anything like that pair from my own time they won't be easy to spot.

Vegeta turned and rounded on his son and annoyed expression etched on his face.

"And why precisely did you not tell us what they looked like to begin with?"

Trunks looked at the ground a moment, before shaking his head. "It was stupid of me not to mention it, but there's a good chance the information no longer is relevant. I never knew Gero had any more then the two androids."

"Hnn well when today is over he will have zero." Vegeta mused as he turned and continued to scan the throng of people in the surrounding area.

* * *

Tien and Yamcha found themselves near the docks on the South West side of the City.

"Tien are we really ready for this?...I mean you me and Krillin have gotten a lot stronger, but let's face it we have no way of keeping up with Piccolo let alone a bunch of Super Saiyans."

Tien eyed the former bandit a moment, before shaking his head. "Yamcha if you want to leave you can go. I on the other hand intend to do my part whatever that may be. The Saiyans aren't the only ones with something at stake here

Yamcha flashed a wolfish grin. "Are you referring to Launch or Chiaotzu?" he chuckled.

Tien grumbled uncomfortable with discussing personal matters. "Both.." he admitted.

It was true. Tien had a soft spot for the woman. Well more then that, but he kept his priorities straight. This came first. As for Chiaotzu he took his duty of protecting him seriously.

"Eh don't worry I've got your back. I'm just talking." Yamcha remarked, before he shifted on his feet at the same time as Tien as they came face to face with a pair of strange looking beings.

One was Tall and muscular with gray skin and had a long black ponytail.

The other was short and unassuming with bright unusual outfit and a large hat upon his head. Any doubt of their origin would soon be dispelled as the Red Ribbon logo could be seen on their clothes.

"Ah according to my files we've found ourselves a couple of the runts." the shorter one remarked.

"Identified as Yamcha and Tien Shinhan." The taller said in a low tone.

"Shit we've got to warn the others." Yamcha exclaimed.

The short odd little android wagged his finger back and forth. "Now now that'd be rude. Let's have some fun till backup arrives." he mused as he unfolded his arms.

"What should we call you?" Tien asked as he slowly took a fighting stance.

"I'm Fifteen! Don't you forget it." The short android remarked, before gesturing over at his taller companion.

"And this here is Fourteen. He don't say much."

Tien pulled his weighted training gear off. "I think I prefer him. Let's see how strong you things really are."

Yamcha gritted his teeth as he too took a stance and began to power up. "Tien if you want the big guy I"ll handle the short one. We need to find a way to get them out of the city, before they hurt someone.

He took only a moment to glance at Tien however the short Android took advantage of it as his eyes glowed, before he fired a laser out. Yamcha managed to turn at the last second still taking the hit dead on, but managing to avoid a lethal strike as it pierced through his shoulder.

Tien's eyes widened. "Yamcha!..." he growled before he lunged forward and kicked the smaller android skyward, before firing a dodon ray at the larger one.

The large android took the brunt of the attack and seem unphased.

Fifteen landed on a traffic light, before laughing. "Gotta keep your eye on the birdie."

Yamcha staggered to his feet. "Son of a bitch."

"Yamcha are you alright?" Tien asked as he kept his gaze on the pair still.

"Yeah I'm lucky if I hadn't turned that would have gone right through my chest. Either way I'm already down to one arm."

Tien took a breath. "Just hold on. They don't seem to be taking us serious...a mistake they'll soon regret."

* * *

Goku and Krillin had touched down on the North East side of the City which so happened to be the downtown area and consisted of dozens of exits that lead to other parts of sprawling metropolis.

"Krillin do you see anything?"

The short warrior shook his head as he peered through throngs of people that passed them. "Nothi-" he paused as he felt something in the distance.

"Krillin do you feel that?"

"Yeah..Yamcha and Tien are fighting someone and Yamcha's power level just took a nosedive."

"Let's go then...they may need our help." Goku said as he winced a moment as he felt his chest tighten slightly , before relaxing.

"Uhh Goku I think we have our problems to deal with.."

Goku's eyes widened as he saw an explosion rock the overpass they were standing on. As smoke billowed up the pair watched as two more androids emerged into view.

One was a large obese looking clown like android. He had a very unnatural smile plastered on his face.

The second one was an older man with long grayish hair and a mustache. His expression seemed lifeless as he marched forward.

"Identify Nineteen."

The clown like android's eyes began to glow as he scanned the pair.

"Identified as Son Goku. 99% match. Second organism recognized as Krillin 95% match."

"Ah you saved me the trouble of searching for you Son Goku."

Goku's shifted his position slightly. "And just who are you?"

"You would know me as Doctor Gero. Though now I'm also referred to as Android 20."

Goku clenched his fists together. "So you went so far as turning yourself into an Android. Why? why are you doing all this?"

The emotionless Android eyed him a moment, before responding. "The Red Ribbon Army was my dream and along with it to replace the entire world with synthetic life. When you brought down my Army you left me with nothing and thus I will repay you the same service." he said as he narrowed his eyes.

Krillin balled up his fists. "You don't seem very surprised to see us here. Why is that?"

"Simple I was anticipating it. You see I had originally only intended to collect data on you until after the Saiyan invasion was concluded. However I made a few more adjustments after observing the strength displayed in your fights between Frieza, his father, Cooler, and the one known as Broly. I even took some of their genetic makeup for my research."

"We'll see but you're not the only one who's been preparing." Goku retorted.

The Android chuckled as he canted his head to right as Vegeta and Trunks rocketed into view. "Ah welcome. Vegeta and Trunks."

Vegeta landed with a scowl on his face. "Are you going to stand there or fight the damn things Kakarot."

"Relax Vegeta. I figured you'd want a chance too, besides this isn't the best battleground."

"You can say that again." Krillin remarked as he looked around and saw the civilians fleeing in hordes away from the overpass they were currently on.

Trunks however found himself lost for words as his gaze met with the older looking android. 'It's not possible. How can he know who I am?...what is going on?'

"How the hell do you know who I am?!" Trunks spat as he glared at Android 20.

"Trunks this is Doctor Gero himself. Somehow he turned himself into an Android." Goku said.

"I'm going to grow weary with explaining my methods to the lot of you. Suffice it to say I adjusted my initial plans and began to account for this new form you call Super Saiyan. Let's just say as much as you anticipated our arrival...I prepared for yours as well."

Trunks clenched his fists. 'Dammit. Unless he's bluffing that should mean that each of these Androids are stronger then originally planned. I'm not entirely sure that alone I could defeat the Seventeen and Eighteen from my timeline...if they exist here and there are more like them who knows how powerful they may be.'

"Enough. I don't care how bloody well you've prepared. We're going to send you second rate junkers back to the scrapheap or maybe if I'm feeling generous I'll turn you into something practical like a toaster." Vegeta suggested with a smirk.

"We'll fight you. Just not here there are too many people in this city. " Goku said as he eyed the surrounding area.

"Ah it seems you're correct. Allow me to assist" Android 20 said as he began to turn and fire a series of eye lasers into the nearby buildings and streets. Each of the blasts caused the entire town to shake as smoke bellowed up into the sky, before Gero could fire more then a handful of blasts, Trunks was on the move. He unsheathed his sword, before slamming the pommel into the side of Gero's head causing his hat to fly off and tumble across the ground.

Gero slowly righted himself as he picked up the hat. "Ah it seems you disagree with my methods." he mused.

"You bastard!" Krillin growled as he settled a glare upon the two androids.

Vegeta scowled while Goku clenched his fists as he stared at the destruction around him.

"Enough if we're your real targets leave these people out of this." Goku growled as he lifted up off the ground. Soon Trunks,Vegeta, and Krillin followed suit.

'I just hope the others can handle themselves for a while. We can't let these two out of our sight.'

* * *

"Tsk. It's really a shame we get saddled with the losers of the bunch." Fifteen mused as he lifted off the traffic light he was perched on, before he began to form a ki blast.

"Come down here and say that you little creep!" Yamcha yelled as he shook his one good arm.

"Yamcha calm down! We can't let them get to us."

Fourteen without warning dashed forward and slammed his fist into Tien's gut sending the bald warrior to go crashing through a nearby window.

"Tien!" Yamcha yelled, before he blasted the larger android at point blank range.

As the smoke cleared the large brute could be seen without so much as a scratch on him.

Fifteen grinned as he continued to pour more energy into the blast he was forming.

"Well I wish I could say I'd enjoyed it...enjoy your going away present." he chuckled as he began to release the blast only to hear someone call out from behind him.

"Special Beam Cannon."

He saw the attack too late as it ripped through his right arm shredding it to pieces, causing the energy he'd formed to subside.

He wheeled around to glare at Piccolo.

"I'll make sure you suffer for that." he spat.

"I don't think so.." a voice said from above him.

The small android tilted his gaze up only to be met by the sight of a furious looking Gohan. The boy brought his hands down and connected with the top of the Android's head, before sending him careening down into the street below creating a crater in his wake.

Fifteen twitched sparking as he began to slowly rise back up. He lifted his gaze only to see Tien standing a few feet away from him with his hands in a strange position.

"Consider this your going away present." he remarked, before he yelled out.

"Neo Tri-Beam."

The small android didn't even have time to prepare himself as the attack hit him dead on and shattered him into thousands of pieces.

Yamcha let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice of you guys to show up..." he said as he flashed a grin at the pair.

"Yeah well we couldn't let you both have all the fun. Looks like the others have the other androids. Gohan go ahead and get Yamcha back to Bulma and get him a Senzu bean. Tien and I will finish this one." he said as he settled his gaze upon Fourteen.

Gohan looked at the large android a moment, before nodding as he approached Yamcha and offered one of his arms as a support. "Come on we'll get you patched up in no time."

"Heh thanks Kid." he murmured as he looked between Piccolo and Tien a moment.

"Be careful guys." The bandit offered as the pair slowly took off in Bulma's direction.

* * *

*AN* I Just wanted to thank anyone who's giving this fic a chance. Like I said before it's a partial rewrite, but I had a lot of inspiration here recently and have a much better idea of where I want to take this story. For one while there will be OC's I'm going to avoid introducing too many. There are going to be multiple POV, but ultimately I do what this story to be Trunks and Eighteen centered.

* * *

*Power Levels* (This not meant to be an accurate canonical representation, but merely a means for comparison.)

Trunks : Base 3,400,000 SSJ: 170,000,000

Goku : Base: 3,500,000 SSJ: 175,000,000

Vegeta : Base: 3,600,000 SSJ: 180,000,000

Piccolo: 100,000,000 Special Beam Cannon: 150,000,000

Gohan: Base:2,500,000

Tien: 6,000,000 Neo Tri Beam: 120,000,000

Krillin: 6,500,000

Yamcha: 1,500,000

Android 14 : 115,000,000

Android 15 : 105,000,000

Android 19 : 150,000,000

Android 20 : 160,000,000


	4. Sacrifice

**Chapter Four: Sacrifice**

Both Android Nineteen and Twenty had surprisingly followed after the foursome without any further complications. They had been airborne now for a few minutes, before Gero finally spoke. "This is far enough. You will not stall the inevitable any longer."

Goku said nothing as he landed on the small flatland along with Trunks,Vegeta, and Krillin.

"How do you want to do this Gero?" Goku asked as his eyes settled upon the doctor.

"It will not be necessary for me to fight. According to my calculations Nineteen will be more then sufficient to deal each and everyone of you."

"We'll see about that. Guys hang back I'll handle this one." Goku said as he popped his neck and began to strode forward ahead of everyone else.

Trunks eyes widened. "No Goku we should fight as a group. There's no way of telling how much stronger these things are."

"Brat let Kakarot fight this battle. Even if these things are as strong as you say...the rest of us can learn something from watching them."

Trunks gritted his teeth. He wasn't pleased about this. If they weren't careful history could easily repeat itself.

"Hey Trunks we've got his back. If this starts to go south we'll mop the floor with those clowns." Krillin said.

"Thanks Krillin. I just hope you're right."

Nineteen offered a gleeful grin as he slowly paced forward.

"I will destroy you Son Goku." he offered in his very robotic tone, before taking a fighting stance.

'Good Good. Nineteen should make short work of Goku and his friends.'

Goku pushed away the uneasy feeling in his chest as he forced a grin. "So you're suppose to know all our tricks? I wonder though how much of our training you actually saw? I'd wager not enough." he said as his eyes began to flicker from black to blue as his hair ignited into a golden tint.

As Goku transformed Gero's scanner began to scan the man furiously. 'Unbelievable. Even having factored in the power of a Super Saiyan he still exceeds Android Nineteen. It would seem they all improved beyond my estimates. No matter Nineteen need only get his hands on him once and it'll be over.'

* * *

Piccolo popped his neck as he took a fighting stance beside Tien.

"Time to end this. It would seem the two of you were the rejects." he mused.

Fourteen seemed impassive as he held out one of his hands.

"Beginning integration."

"Integration?" Tien asked aloud as parts of fifteen's corpse began to quickly converge and merged into the body of Fourteen.

Piccolo's eyes widened.

Fourteen's entire body began to glow as he received the final pieces of Fifteen. His body color shifted from gray to a light purple, his hair was released from it's ponytail and now his long hair was splayed down his back.

As the glow subsided a small smile found it's way upon the newly upgraded Android's face.

"Like I said keep your eye on the birdie." The voice sounded like Fourteen's however the speech pattern resembled Fifteen.

"Tien be on guard...I can't sense this things power, but I get the feeling he just got a lot stronger."

"I'm not taking my eyes off of him." Tien responded.

Super Android Fourteen eyed the pair a moment almost with a bored expression. "I need to test this new body. Let's see how my aim is." he said as flashed a fiendish smirk as he held out his palm and began to form a purple Ki blast.

Tien and Piccolo braced themselves for the attack only to watch as the blast slipped past both of them.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he turned seeing Gohan still shouldering Yamcha. They were almost back to Bulma.

"Gohan look out!" he screamed.

The pair who were only a few hundred feet away from Bulma turned only to see too late that there was powerful blast headed towards them.

'I...I can't stop that.' Gohan thought as he felt his body begin to lock up as fear overtook him.

What he didn't expect however was to feel an elbow in his side sending him careening out of the way courtesy of the desert bandit.

Yamcha closed his eyes as he felt the heat of the attack approaching him.

'Guys it looks like I'm going to be sitting this one out. Take care of yourselves.'

The blast connected and exploded lighting up the entire city below.

Gohan felt himself trembling in rage as he stared at the spot the desert bandit had been only a few seconds prior.

"Y-yamcha..." he heard someone cry out. He saw Bulma standing there with a dazed and horrified look on her face.

Gohan swallowed his rage as he landed on the cliff side. "Bulma you need to go. If you stay you might...you and the baby might be a target. Please Bulma."

Bulma looked at the kid who'd she'd been with to Namek again back again. She numbly nodded her head as she pulled her baby close. "Here take these Gohan. " she said as she tossed him the bag of Senzu beans, before she headed towards her ship. She stopped as she cast a look over her shoulder.

"Gohan make those things pay..."

Gohan nodded his head numbly. "You can count on it." he said as he ran and jumped off the side off the cliff as he dashed towards where Piccolo and Tien were.

Tien clenched his fists as he glared at the bulky android. "You bastard. He never had a chance. You shot him when he wasn't able to defend himself."

Super Android Fourteen merely smirked. "Even uninjured that weakling couldn't defend himself."

"Tien together with me." Piccolo yelled as he and the bald warrior lunged forward in unison and began to pepper the tall android with a series of punches and kicks.

Fourteen didn't even budge as the attacks seemed to have little to no effect.

Finally the large Android reached out and grabbed Tien by the neck and tried to do the same thing to Piccolo, however the Namekian flipped away to avoid the grapple.

"Let me show you a real attack." he chuckled as he without warning put his hand through Tien's chest, before tossing the fatally wounded man aside like he was trash.

Gohan landed a moment later. "Mr. Tien! Hold on I'll get you patched right up!" he cried as he ran forward only to be stopped as the burly android began to laugh as held out his palm and in a brilliant flash incinerated the warrior causing Gohan to be flung backwards, before being caught by Piccolo.

Piccolo gritted his teeth. "Are you alright kid?"

Gohan was very silent as he glared at where Tien had been only a moment prior. He found himself slipping as he clenched his fists and for a moment his power skyrocketed as his hair began to flicker from black to gold.

Tears fell from the young boys eyes as the aura around him swelled as his eyes became a cold blue tint, faint tendrils of lightning would course around his frame erratically as he surged forward almost faster then could be detected.

Super Fourteen's eyes widened as he detected the power influx, he'd see a blur as the boy barreled into him, before burying his fist deep into his gut.

"I'll never forgive you..." were the last words the Android would here, before a brilliant light would erupt from his stomach.

"Masenko Hah" he cried out as he put every ounce of strength he had into the blast.

The Super Android was shattered into pieces as the attack cast a golden glow across the city for a moment, before dissipating.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he stared at Gohan as the power subsided just as quickly as it had shown itself as the boy fell forward into unconsciousness.

'Gohan does your power know any limits?...he could easily surpass all of us one day.' he thought as he dashed forward and caught the boy before he could hit the ground.

* * *

The battle between Nineteen and Goku thus far had been nothing more then a couple of quick exchanges. It was apparent though that Goku had a slight advantage over the android.

Goku slammed one of his fists into Nineteen's gut and was about to follow up with a roundhouse kick only to be caught off guard as he felt Yamcha's lifeforce slip away.

"No...Yamcha." he breathed.

The over sized android took advantage of the opening and headbutted Goku sending the warrior sprawling across the ground, before finally making his way back to his feet. He took a deep breath as he began to clutch at his chest.

Krillin growled as he looked back in the direction they'd come from.

Trunks too look distressed with Vegeta simply looked annoyed.

"I told them it was foolish to come here."

"Father..." Trunks said with a disapproving tone.

"Brat I'm only stating the obvious."

Krillin clenched his fists as he felt Tien power slip away as well.

'I should go back...to help Piccolo and Gohan.' he thought only stopping as he and the entire group including the two androids stared in the distance as they all felt Gohan's power spike.

Doctor Gero's eyes widened.

'Impossible that level of energy should be unobtainable by these ingrates. Is it possible I underestimated Son Goku and his friends?. Even if that's the case I could always flee and activate Seventeen and Eighteen. I can detect that both Fourteen and Fifteen are now gone. With the boy and the Namekian arriving alongside these others this could prove troublesome. Especially if the lot decides to attack Nineteen together. I need a distraction.' he mused as he began to scan the surrounding area.

In the distance a couple of miles away he picked up a life form in which he had information on.

'Doctor Brief's Daughter. If I'm not mistaken Vegeta and her have mated and I know she is close to Goku. She will provide a wonderful distraction.'

"Nineteen show these peons your true capabilities I've found a new target." he said as he without warning fired a blast at the ground, before rocketing skyward in the direction he'd detected Bulma.

"Come back here you bloody coward!" Vegeta screamed as he blasted into the sky after him.

"Father!" Trunks yelled as he began to turn and follow him only to feel Krillin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait Trunks. I think we have a bigger problem." he said.

"What are you talking about Krillin?"

"Look at Goku he's barely started fighting but he looks exhausted and I've noticed several times that he's clutched his chest."

Trunks eyes widened. "Blast it. I almost forgot...why now?"

"What what is it?"

"You remember that heart virus I warned Goku about?"

"Well yeah now that you mention it, but I figured he'd already dealt with that or maybe that it wasn't going to happen at all this time around."

"When it never came I thought maybe my presence here changed that...but it seems it was only delayed."

"That's unfortunate timing.." Piccolo remarked as he landed with Gohan thrown over his shoulder.

"Father.." Gohan whispered as he slowly roused himself awake.

Piccolo slowly set him down as he stared at his former enemy now turned friend that was slowly losing his edge.

"Goku you need to stand down. It's the heart virus that's bothering you." Trunks yelled.

The palm haired Saiyan took a deep breath as he proceeded to kick the large android back a moment, before nodding his head slowly.

"I think you're right..It's all I can do to not collapse. I think that thing was stealing my energy guys. Be careful" he said between breaths.

Trunks stepped forward. "Gohan you should get your father home. I'll handle this one myself. Piccolo..Krillin please go help my father. He may be stubborn, but he might need your help."

As soon as Goku powered down he almost collapsed, Gohan however managed to brace him as he slowly lifted off the ground. "Come on dad let's go. Be careful you guys! Give them one for me and Dad." he said as he took towards the sky.

Goku offered a weak smile alongside a thumbs up, before they blurred out of sight.

Piccolo eyed Trunks a moment, before looking back at Nineteen.

"You're sure you want to handle this one alone?"

"Yeah together we could take him out no problem!" Krillin said.

"I'm sure on this one guys. This one is clearly not the brains of the outfit. I don't know what Gero is up to but I don't like it and Piccolo there is something I need to know."

"What is it?.."

"What did those other two androids look like?"

"One was a short and wore a strange looking hat and the other was a bulky gray looking android."

"Dammit. None of these androids are like the ones from my time then."

"It's possible they were never created in this timeline Trunks."

"Perhaps. Just keep in mind that it's possible their out there somewhere." Trunks said as a frown pulled at his features.

"Well that's comforting.." Krillin remarked with a frown.

"Go guys. I'll deal with this thing."

Piccolo said nothing further, but simply nodded, before he lifted off the ground and rocketed off in the direction Vegeta had left in.

"Trunks be careful.." Krillin said, before he followed after the Namekian.

Trunks narrowed his eyes as he stared at the obese clown looking android.

"I'm going to give you one chance to tell me what you know about Android Seventeen and Eighteen. If you tell me what I want to know, I'll make your death quick and relatively painless."

Nineteen laughed manically as he tilted his head to the side. "You shouldn't think too much about them. You'll be dead, before the Doctor can release them."

Trunks frowned.

So he was right. If he had to guess judging from their previous interactions it seemed as if Gero had only brought the androids he had some level of control over. In the future he had been told that Gero was killed shortly after awakening Seventeen and Eighteen. It was likely the Doctor turned Android had been exercising some restraint. Perhaps he'd believed he wouldn't need those two.

'But if we're pushing him too far. He might resort to awakening them and if he does that we're doomed.' he thought as he unsheathed his sword.

"Last chance tubby cooperate or I'll end you now."

"Son Goku didn't fair that well. What makes you think you'll do any better?" he asked as he flicked his earring.

Trunks actually smirked. "For one Goku wasn't at his best, but secondly I observed you closely I'm willing to bet you're not like some of the other models you and Gero absorb energy through your hands. That's why you weren't concerned in the gap in power between you and Goku. I noticed you slowly stealing his energy"

Nineteen's smirk disappeared. "Even if you know my secret it won't change anything. I'll take all of your energy and then be strong enough to kill the others easily."

"Well there's only one problem with your plan." he said as he began to charge up, rocks and boulders began to levitate off the ground as the entire nearby area shook from his effort.

Nineteen couldn't help but feel himself being pushed back by the energy being emitted.

"And what would that problem be?" he managed.

Trunks exploded in aura of golden light as his hair stood on end and his eyes shifted to a teal color.

"You cant steal any of my energy without your arms." he smirked as he flashed forward in a blur towards the surprised Android...

* * *

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he grew closer and closer to Doctor Gero.

He found himself unconsciously sucking in a deep breath as he saw what the Android had in mind.

He noticed Bulma's ship flying away probably back towards West City. She was completely unaware of what was about to happen. She would only notice Gero at the last moment as he prepared to strike..

Android 20 chuckled as he fired a blast at the ship not blowing it up completely, but enough to cause the ship to begin hurtling towards the ocean below.

"Bastard!" Vegeta roared as he went into his Super Saiyan state and made a beeline for the the spiraling ship.

There was an explosion that followed as the ship hit the water, however the ship was empty as Vegeta slowly rose into the sky, one arm around Bulma and another around his daughter.

Only a few moments passed until Piccolo and Krillin zipped into view.

"Are you all ok?" Krillin asked as he looked between Bulma and the baby.

"Yeah..." Bulma said numbly before she looked at her baby girl who was clapping apparently enjoying the adrenaline rush more so then she was. She allowed for a weak smile, before looking up at Vegeta.

"Vegeta...I...you saved us."

He grunted. "Of course I did woman. I wouldn't have had to if you'd stayed somewhere out of harm and now that damn Android is out of sight."

Bulma bit her tongue to stop the retort that almost came out of her mouth. Instead she decided to ask the first question that came to her mind.

"I recognized that guy. Why was Dr. Gero here? I thought he created the androids?"

"You recognized him?" Piccolo asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah. My father and a lot of his colleagues are well informed when it comes to people like Doctor Gero. Actually now that I think about it...I think I remember there being a report of where Gero use to keep a lab. It was suppose to be somewhere in the mountains near North City."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "That's the smartest thing you've said all day woman." which earned him a glare in response.

Piccolos face contorted slightly. "Vegeta Trunks just told me that the Androids we've seen today aren't the ones from his timeline. I'm willing to bet that Gero is planning on releasing more of these things.

"Greattt...cause we haven't seen enough of them today." Krillin mused.

"Let him release his toys. I'll destroy each and everyone of them. Woman what should I do with you? I'm not taking you or my daughter any closer to those things."

Bulma huffed. "Just let me down you ass. I always carry a spare capsule. I'll manage on my own."

* * *

Nineteen's eyes widened as he barely raised his hand to catch Trunk's knee from colliding into his stomach. He grunted still as the force of the blow sent him hurtling backwards.

Trunks frowned as he stared down at his hand. 'I feel weaker. Just that brief moment allowed him to steal some energy.'

"Haha...you see I need only touch you with my hands and your energy is mine. It will only be a matter of time till I have all of your energy." the android chortled as it held it's palms outward as it shifted it's footing.

A smirk played on the Half Saiyan's face. "Well then Nineteen. I hope you'll forgive me for cutting this short. I don't have time to play with you. Your ability is only dangerous if you can touch me and I promise you...this next move will decide this fight."

Nineteen frowned. "You Saiyans are so cocky, but according to my calculations you don't possess the means of backing up your words."

"Well it just goes to show that spent more time on his other androids then you, because you couldn't be more wrong about me." he said, before he flipped backwards, before kicking off the ground.

Nineteen's eyes narrowed as shifted into a defensive stance only to begin blinking frantically as the half-saiyan blurred out of sight.

Trunks landed on the other side of Nineteen, before sheathing his sword.

The Android trembled as he turned to face the lavender haired warrior, before he sputtered as sparks erupted from his abdomen as slowly his top half and bottom half began to slid apart.

"System Error...Damage Critical." he cried as he fell over and continued to twitch oil leaked out of his two halves.

"Hmm I didn't realize your kind could feel fear. Now maybe you understand how those people in the city felt right before you and Gero killed them. I really hope there is a hell for things like you. Goodbye Nineteen." he said as held out his hand as he began to form a ki blast in his hand.

What he didn't expect was for the top half of the android to lung forward and have the the obese android wrap his arms around him effectively locking him in place.

"Damn you" He growled.

"Hehe...what happened to that bravado from before."

"I'll kill you. I swear I will."

"No you will give me all your energy then die."

Trunks continued to grit his teeth as he struggled in vain as he felt his energy slipping away.

He heard a cry as the Android or what was left of it was sent sprawling across the ground.

Trunks blinked as he saw Gohan hovering there with Goku still leaning against him for support.

"Gohan?! what are you doing here? You're suppose to be heading home."

Gohan looked at the ground a moment, before shuffling the nearly unconscious Goku.

"I know, but I had to come back. I figured you guys could use these. I got these from Bulma earlier." he said as he tossed Trunks the bag of Senzu beans.

Trunks sighed in relief. "Thanks Kid. I'm glad you did come back or I would have been toast. " he said as he glanced back at the top half of Nineteen that was slowly righting itself.

"You get your father home. I'll finish this and find the others."

"Right. Take care of yourself Trunks."

Trunks smiled. 'Even in this time...you're saving me Gohan. I'm going to make you proud and this time I won't let you die like that. You deserved better then to die by these monsters.' he thought as he unsheathed his sword once more.

"It's over Nineteen." he said as he dashed across the ground and made a series of quick and precise swipes. The largest piece to survive was Nineteen's head.

Trunks panted a moment, before he looked at his own hands that were shaking.

'You took more energy then I thought. I can barely maintain this form right now. Time to fix that.' he thought as he quickly pulled out one of the Senzu beans before quickly swallowing it.

His energy skyrocketed as he felt his wounds and fatigue slip away.

'Incredible. Now it's time to find the others. Maybe we can stop Gero from ever releasing Seventeen and Eighteen. He closed his eyes a moment as he searched for his comrades. There they are. I've got a lot of distance to cover.' he thought as he kicked off the ground soared into the sky.

* * *

Gero frowned as he continued to race across the numerous canyons that spread across the continent.

'This is unfortunate. I can no longer detect Nineteen. It seems he has been terminated as well. I had hoped he would at the very least buy more time. I cannot afford to be caught by taking to the air. This will take longer, but as long as I remain careful those fools should not be able to find me.' he mused as he kicked off a large rock, before he began to run along one of the canyon walls.

'I can sense three of them not too far behind me and a fourth behind them as well. It is unfortunate, but I will have to hope that my more opinionated androids are in a more cooperative mood. ' he paused as he pressed himself flush against the canyon wall as Vegeta,Piccolo, and Krillin soared past him and continued Northward.

'Do they just assume I continued in this direction? how do they know that I intended to keep North?...unless. Blast that girl...Bulma Briefs she may have recognized me and thus told the fools about my lab.' he gritted his teeth as he bounded forward.

'I must reach my lab first. They may prove problematic, but no one knows the exact location. I'll have to slip past them unnoticed.' he decided.

* * *

Krillin tilted his head back as a grin formed on his face.

"Do you all feel that?"

Piccolo nodded. "Yeah I can feel Trunks gaining on us. Seems like he already scrapped that other android."

"Of course he did. He is my son after all." Vegeta remarked a hint of pride touching his voice.

"You know Vegeta...you're not so bad anymore. You've changed a lot in the last three years." Krillin chuckled.

Vegeta scowled. "Minds your own business and focus on finding that bloody android."

Krillin rolled his eyes. "Cause I wasn't already trying to find him..."

A few more seconds passed before Trunks rocketed forward till he matched his pace with the other three.

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would. Any sign of Gero?"

"No. At the moment we're only going on the word of Bulma." Piccolo offered.

"Bulma?" Trunks questioned.

"Yes your loud mouthed mother mentioned that the cowardly Android supposedly has a lab in the mountains near North City." Vegeta said.

Trunks expression seemed to lighten. "Which means if Gero is trying to avoid being detected he's probably on foot, meaning there's a chance we could get to his lab first."

"The only problem is...this guy probably has this place well hidden. If we're not careful he could slip past us and we'd never know." Krillin remarked.

"So we should probably split up once we get closer. Each of us can cover at least several miles. If anyone sees him that person will raise their power and we'll regroup to finish this." Piccolo said.

* * *

"Ah so the fools believe that they can find me easier by splitting up. They've only made themselves bigger targets." Gero mused to himself as he silently ran up a rock face, before hanging there as he watched from a distance as the three grew further and further apart.

'So many options. Vegeta and Trunks could prove too much for me. While I could handle Piccolo he would put up more of a fight...I might not be able to dispatch him, before he received help. Krillin on the other hand would provide a nice boost of energy while only putting a minimal amount of resistance.'

Krillin had been searching a wooded area his eyes narrowing as he pushed forward through a thicker part of the forest.

"How do you find someone you can't detect?" he muttered under his breath.

"You don't...you let them come to you." he heard the voice behind him as a hand clamped around his mouth as he felt legs curling around his waist.

"Ah now don't struggle. You've already lost. Embrace your death."

The monk gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists. 'Dammit I didn't want to have to use this so soon, but I think everything considered Goku wouldn't mind.'  
he thought as a red aura began to swell around him. His voice was muffled against the man's hand. "-aikoen...times twenty-five!"

Gero's eyes widened. "Impossible...where is all this energy coming from?...my reports never suggested this much power."

Krillin let out a yell as he sent the Android hurtling through the air, before colliding into a nearby rockface.

The human didn't let the android have time to recover as he dashed forward giving the doctor only a moment to raise his arm.

Krillin's fist impacted against the Android's arm resulting in a shattering sound as the Limb snapped off and the smaller warrior's fist collided with the Android's chest sending him careening into the rocky crevasse below.

As smoke billowed up and Gero didn't resurface he growled as he began to fire a series of blasts into the canyon below.

"Dammit he used that chance to slip away." he grumbled as his arms began to violently twitch. The Monk winced at the excruciating pain coursing through his frame as he felt the others approaching from the distance.

"Note to self. Thank Goku for that, but let's not try that again anytime soon.." he breathed heavily as the rest of the group converged on him.

"What happened Krillin?" Piccolo asked.

"Tsk he jumped me and I took his arm off and knocked him down into that Canyon. I realized when he didn't resurface that he'd slipped away again."

"Dammit. Next time finish the job." Vegeta growled.

"Hey you lost him first Vegeta. Don't forget that." he grumbled.

"Both of you shut up and look." Piccolo gestured.

In this distance they could make out a silhouette scaling a mountain.

"If he's climbing that high...his lab must be in that mountain. " Trunks deduced.

"Right which means we don't have time to blame each other. Now come on." Piccolo growled as he rocketed forward with Trunks directly behind him.

* * *

*Power Levels* (This not meant to be an accurate canonical representation, but merely a means for comparison.)

Trunks : Base 3,400,000 SSJ: 170,000,000 (After Zenkai Boost) Base 3,700,000 SSJ: 185,000,000

Goku : Base: 3,500,000 SSJ: 175,000,000 Weakened by Heart Virus: 145,000,000

Vegeta : Base: 3,600,000 SSJ: 180,000,000

Piccolo: 100,000,000

Gohan: Base:2,500,000 Enraged Transformation: 250,000,000

Krillin: 6,500,000 Kaioken x25: 162,500,000

Android 14 : 115,000,000

Android 15 : 105,000,000

Super 14: 220,000,000

Android 19 : 150,000,000 After Absorbing Energy: 160,000,000

Android 20 : 160,000,000


	5. Awakening

**_Chapter Five: Awakening_**

Gero nearly input the wrong code as he frantically punched in the keypad code that rested on the door leading into his lab.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened and immediately he shut it behind him, before flipping on the light as he stepped inside.

His gaze shifted around the sterile lab, before his gaze rested upon his the Android Containers that rested on the far side of the room.

"What is this?!" he sputtered as his eyes fell upon Android 13's container that was already open and empty.

'That cannot be. Who could have possibly released him?...'

"Computer who released Android 13?..."

A synthetic voice soon replied. "Doctor I released Android 13."

"And for what purpose?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Your Android 13 was created for the purpose of being whole with units 14 & 15\. I determined that it was imperative to release him when I detected distress in both of the other units."

Gero grumbled. The problem with AI of any sort was it was hard to predict and control their decisions and actions. Seventeen and Eighteen are also prime examples of that.

"Very well. Computer divert primary power to the lower labs, it's imperative that chamber isn't disturbed. It's time for me to awaken the siblings."

"As you wish doctor." The synthetic voice offered once more before growing silent.

Gero picked up the remote to Seventeen and Eighteen's container, before starring for a long moment. He could sense the group gathering outside. He'd run out of choices. It was now or never.

He pushed the release switch on Seventeen's container first, before stepping backwards.

Seventeen's hand reached out first clasping the side of the container as he stepped out and slowly surveyed his surroundings.

"Android Seventeen are you well?" he asked a hint of concerned lacing his voice.

The handsome android turned, before allowing a very polite smile. "I am doctor. Everything seems to be functioning at optimal levels. How are you today?"

Gero released a pent up breath. 'Excellent...perhaps the most recent modifications have finally instilled some since of obedience into them.'

"I wish I could say that I am well. As you know I had expedited some of my other creations in preparation for my attack on Son Goku and his friends."

Seventeen suppressed a smirk as he bowed his head slightly. "I see and judging by your lack of a hand and your presence here...you've run into some trouble?"

Gero's brow furrowed. " Indeed several of Son Goku's friends are gathering outside the lab as we speak."

"Understood. Will you be waking my sister too?" he asked as he gazed at the adjacent container.

Gero's expression faltered a moment as he stared at the unopened container.

"Against my better judgement yes."

"Why are you so concerned doctor?...clearly I'm the superior model."

Gero clenched his jaw. "In attempt to make both you and your sister more efficient and deadlier, I spliced a great deal of genetic information from a creature named Cooler and a Saiyan by the name of Broly and incorporated this genetic information into the organic aspects of your design. As you must realize by now you possess Cooler's wide array of abilities and powers...your sister on the other hand now possesses Broly's genetic information in addition to her original design. I had hoped to test these upgrades in a controlled environment...however it would seem that time will not permit me that."

Seventeen kept his face impassive. "Well Doctor I can assure you we'll handle this group to your specifications."

Gero eyed Seventeen a moment, before finally holding the remote out as he hit the release switch on Eighteen's container.

A few moments passed, before the beautiful blonde opened her eyes and stepped out of the container. She cast a side glance at her brother for but a moment, before allowing for a small smile.

"Hello doctor how have you been?" she asked in a tone that betrayed little to no emotion.

"Good you seem to remember me as well and seem to be functioning properly."

"How could I forget you Doctor. You're the one who gave me this life." she responded in a monotone manner.

'Excellent this is exceeding my expectations. They should have no problem destroying those fools.'

A tremor shook the lab as someone from outside seemed to be ramming against the door.

"Alright you two. There is no time to waste. You must eliminate those fools, before they ruin this Lab." He said as he turned to face the door leaving his back turned to the pair.

Seventeen silently slipped up and with a fluid motion removed the controller from the Doctor's hand.

Gero felt his breath catch as he turned to stare at the Android. "Seventeen what are you doing?!"

"Doc we need to talk about this arrangement of yours. You see I think we have trust issues. In fact I'm willing to bet that once we'd finished killing Goku's friends that you'd put us back to sleep again. I think we should renegotiate our relationship."

Gero's eyes widened. 'Dammit I have to get control back.'

"Seventeen you will return that remote this instant. You have my word that I will not deactivate you and your sister."

Eighteen at this point had slipped around the room, before taking a seat on chamber marked Sixteen that was resting on the floor. "Coming from you that doesn't mean much." she mused as she peered down at the container beneath her.

"Come on Eighteen. I think we should give the old man a chance. Here Doc.." he said as he extended hand as if he was going to return the remote, but before Gero could take it back Seventeen clenched his fist thus shattering the controller into pieces.

"Oops. Must have been a malfunction Doc." he chuckled, before letting the pieces fall to the floor.

"You ingrate! Do you realize what you've done?"

Eighteen offered an annoyed look. "Hush you talk too much. Tell me what's the deal with this one? Seeing that the rest of these containers are open it's a surprise that you left one sealed."

Gero gritted his teeth as he turned to look at the blonde cyborg.

"Sixteen is a prototype. He's unfinished. I couldn't risk releasing him until I had finished running a few more tests."

Seventeen crossed his arms. "We can help you with your test Doc. Go ahead Eighteen let our friend out"

Gero screamed. "Eighteen I'm ordering you to stop!"

Trunks eyes widened.

"Did he say Eighteen?!...it's too late. He's already activated them." he said his tone betraying the fear he felt.

Vegeta grunted. "Brat we've scrapped everyone of these things we've fought thus far. These will be no different."

Piccolo sighed. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with Vegeta, but he's right. We should end this here."

"Well what are we waiting on?" Krillin asked impatiently.

Trunks felt his heart drop. 'No if it's really them in there...we can't win this fight.'

"No. We should leave...and return once we have Goku and Gohan."

Vegeta growled. "Grow a spine brat. I don't need Kakarot or his spawn to win this battle." he said as held out his hand and formed a ball of an energy.

"Father no!" Trunks screamed as the blast collided into the reinforced door, before slowly toppling it over.

As the smoke cleared and light broke into the lab the Z-fighters would be met with the sight of Gero and two relatively unassuming looking androids.

The first being a young boy who could pass for being in his late teens. He had a scarf around his neck and wore a black shirt and jeans. He had black hair and blue eyes. He seemed to have a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The second was a young girl with blonde hair who looked to be around the same age as the male. She was without a doubt incredibly beautiful with her features being both enticing and dangerous at the same time. She wore a blue denim vest and skirt, with dark blue stockings, brown boots, and a black undershirt with white and black stripes. Unlike her brother she looked slightly bored at the moment until she began to study the newcomers.

Vegeta scoffed as he looked at the pair.

"Brat these are the two deadly androids you spoke of?"

Trunks swallowed as he stared at each of them a flood of memories from his own timeline rushing back to him. Everyone he'd ever known had been killed by these two. Their hands were soaked in so much blood. Though as he stared at them he noticed that Eighteen seemed to be looking at him curiously. He couldn't explain why, but something about her eyes wasn't the same as he had remembered. He almost swore that in some way they weren't as cold. It didn't matter though. She and her brother were monsters and he wouldn't let them do what they had done to his world. He finally found his voice as he bowed his head.

"That's them alright. I'll never forget those faces."

"What a joke. A young boy with a scarf and a beautiful young girl. I can't believe these are the pair you've been so afraid of." Vegeta scoffed.

"Seems like we've already got a reputation Sis. Imagine that." Seventeen chuckled as he eyed the group once more, before looking back over at his sister.

"Go ahead Eighteen let our friend out.."

"Eighteen I'm ordering you to stop. Do not release Android Sixteen!" Gero screamed as he raced across the room and proceeded to grab the girl's sleeve.

Trunks eyes widened. 'Another Android?...No it can't be.' he began to tremble.

As Gero grabbed her sleeve Eighteen jerked almost as if struck. "Stay back!" she screamed as a wave of energy rolled off of her sending Gero flying back and into the reinforced wall. He hit the wall with such force his frame shattered and his head rolled away from the rest of his crushed body.

The entire room was silent for a moment. The Z-fighters looked on in amazement from the raw display of power.

Even her brother seemed taken back, though he quickly composed himself. "Well at least you saved some part of the old man for me." he mused as he strode across the room."

Gero's disembodied head glared up at Seventeen. "Ok now I am mad. Seventeen I order you t-" his tirade was cut short by a well placed curb-stomp.

He glanced over at the Z-fighters. "Come on don't look at me like that. I know you all were tired of his voice too." he chuckled, before glancing over at Eighteen.

"Eighteen enough fooling around open the container and let's meet our friend."

The blonde however was impassive a moment.

"Eighteen?"

She shook her head. "Right our friend.." she said as she leaned down as she examined the container.

Trunks growled as he pressed his hands together and began to collect energy.

"If she let's out that Android we're all doomed. "

The rest of the group braced themselves while the duo looked at Trunks impassively.

"Finish Buster!" he cried as the lab was soon engulfed and the entire mountainside shook as most of it began to be incinerated.

Trunks panted as he hung in the air.

Vegeta grumbled as he floated closer to his son.

"Why'd you go and do something like that?!"

"We don't stand a chance against them as it is right now. I couldn't let them wake up another one."

"Well it looks like your attempt was in vain." Piccolo said as he gestured at a nearby plateau.

Where Piccolo had gestured both Seventeen and Eighteen stood. The later had Sixteen chamber balanced on one hand. She dropped the chamber.

"Well looks like Blondie over there has some anger issues." Seventeen chuckled as he pushed the release switch to Sixteen's chamber.

Eighteen once more eyed the young man. "I don't have much information on him. Other then his name, his heritage and that he is from the future."

"Well he doesn't look like the type to talk much Sis.." he mused, before kicking the lid off of Sixteen's chamber.

As the tall red haired giant slowly rose up to his full height, he glanced around at each of the individuals without saying a word.

"Not much for words are you big guy?..what exactly is your designation ?" Seventeen asked.

Sixteen looked down, before speaking in a very monotone manner. "I'm programmed with the sole mission to eliminate Son Goku."

"Well the Doc was always obsessed with this Goku guy, he must be something special. I say we go find him...make a game out of it. It could be a lot of fun. What'd ya thank Eighteen ?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really care. Though a change of wardrobe would be nice. The doctor didn't have the best taste." she mused.

Seventeen sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, before slowly rising into the air. "Eighteen you really should lighten up and enjoy this. It'll be a blast."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "I get the feeling you'll lighten up enough for the both of us. I'm just going to make sure you don't do something stupid." She remarked as she lifted off the ground alongside Sixteen.

Vegeta growled as he clenched one of his hands into a fist. "How dare they ignore us!...The nerve. I will personally crush each and everyone of those smug can openers into oblivion." he screamed, before rocketing after them.

Trunks shook himself out of his stupor as he glanced over at Piccolo and Krillin. "We have to stop him. I know you both deep down know I'm right...their out of our league."

"Maybe so, but I don't much like the idea of letting them run wild. Besides I'm not entirely certain that we can't stop them right here and now." he said, before he blasted off after Vegeta.

Krillin offered a look of sympathy towards Trunks. "Hey look Trunks, things have changed right? This confrontation might as well. Come on let's go...they'll need our help."

Trunks clenched his fists as he silently followed after Krillin.

'I wish I could make them understand...these Androids are different. They are merciless, far more powerful and their energy never runs out. I just hope we can survive long enough for Goku and Gohan to return.'

* * *

"Mom I found it!" Gohan yelled as he ran into his parent's room with the capsule in his hand.

"Thank Kami.." Chi-Chi murmured, before wincing as Goku let out a pained scream.

"Gohan I'll take care of your father I need you to get me a damp cloth."

The boy nodded as he turned and silently made his way out of the room.

'Dad...you just have to get better. For mom and me. For everyone. We're all counting on you.' he thought as he strode into the kitchen.

'I just hope the others are alright...'

* * *

Trunks and Krillin landed near Piccolo who stood on the side of rarely used back road.

In the distance Seventeen could be seen squaring off with Vegeta while Eighteen looked on with a bored expression. Sixteen who stood close to the blonde seemed more interested in the wildlife then the fight.

"What's going on Piccolo?" Trunks asked.

"Vegeta apparently challenged the androids. The boy, Seventeen was the only one who seemed interested the other two have kept out of the fight so far, but I get the impression if we get involved that might change."

Trunks gritted his teeth as he stared at his Father.

"How's Vegeta doing so far?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo shook his head. "Not good. The Android has been toying with him the entire time, but I think Vegeta is too proud to realize how outclassed he is."

"Father.." Trunks murmured quietly as he looked on.

"You're pretty quick android, but your warranty is over, it's time I show you what I'm truly capable of."

Seventeen grinned as he clapped his hands. "Vegeta truly there is no one else like you. If confidence made you stronger you'd have no equal...but I'm afraid you're about as threatening as a gnat to me."

The veins in Vegeta's head throbbed. "Why you...I'll show you why you should fear me." he growled as he charged up, before rocketing forward towards the Android. He threw a series of quick punches each of which Seventeen avoided with the most minimal amount of effort.

Vegeta continued to try and land a hit for well over a minute, before Seventeen sighed as he folded his arms. "You done yet?...or is it my turn?"

"You arrogant piece of scrap...I'm going to destroy you." Vegeta roared as he cocked his fist back once more, before punching at the Android.

Seventeen once again tilted his head away from the attack, before retaliating with a quick chop to the Saiyan's arm.

An audible crunch could be heard as Vegeta's arm was broken, followed a blood curdling scream.

Trunks felt his entire body freeze. He wanted to come to his father's aide, but he felt himself grow numb. This was how it would all happen.

Tien and Yamcha were already dead. And now each and everyone of them would soon be dead as well. Hell at this point he wasn't even sure if Goku or Gohan could make a difference. Maybe even though the details had changed, somehow this was how things were suppose to play out. Maybe no amount of struggling could change that.

Trunks was deaf to the world around him and didn't even register as Piccolo and Krillin began to shake him. He watched like an out of body experience as they charged to Vegeta's aide. Hoping to in someway save him.

He felt himself collapse to his knees.

The world around him only snapped back into focus when he felt someone standing next to him.

He looked up and froze, a mixture of rage and fear consuming him as he saw Eighteen starring at him again, with those eyes that somehow were different that radiated curiosity and something else he didn't quite understand. Perhaps she had decided to end him while her brother finished the others. Her voice drew his attention though.

"You shouldn't be so scared. Seventeen won't kill any of your friends. There's nothing to be gained from it."

For a moment Trunks regained his former courage and spite as he stared down at his friends that were now lying prone perhaps dead on the ground below, before looking back at her.

"Since when did the two of you ever need a reason to murder anyone?...The two of you butchered and murdered everyone person I ever knew. I don't even know if I have a home to return to because of the two of you." he spat.

Eighteen set her jaw as she glared at him a moment. "According to the way you've acted you seem surprised about quite a few things one of those things being Sixteen. I'm guessing things aren't exactly the same. Whatever happened to you where you came from...we're not the same ones that ruined your world. "

Trunks clenched his fists. "Just kill me already. I won't beg for your mercy."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "You're as thick headed as Vegeta. I could care less about killing you."

"Then why are you bothering to talk to me Android?!" he yelled.

For a moment Eighteen's composure wavered as she stared at the ground. "Because when I first saw you, I saw something familiar to me." she breathed softly.

"And what was that Android?" Trunks barked his teeth clenched.

"I saw the same fear,rage, and loneliness I've felt for years in your eyes." she offered simply.

Trunks studied her face. If she was trying to deceive him he couldn't figure out the end goal. Clearly she could end his existence without much effort, was she sadistic enough to toy with him till he let his guard down?...possibly but it seemed unnecessary.

His tone was slightly subdued. "How could you know what that feels like?"

"Because it's always just been my brother and I. I can't remember much of our lives, before that monster turned us into this...but I do remember it only being me and Seventeen. You think we chose this?..I do what I do because it's all I know. Hell I don't even know my own name " she murmured.

"Yo Eighteen if you're done talking to your boyfriend we've got places to be." Seventeen called as he now was standing down the road once more next to Sixteen.

Eighteen rolled her eyes as she started to turn only to stop as she heard Trunks speak in a low voice.

"Wait.." he wasn't even sure why he spoke. Why had he even bothered?

"What is it?" she snapped lightly.

The Half-Saiyan lingered a moment longer, before sighing.

"Your name is Lazuli and your brother is Lapis. I stumbled across that a couple of years ago by chance. I never knew before then that the two of you were once human."

Eighteen turned and eyed him for a moment. Slowly she stepped forward, before leaning up on her toes as she placed a kiss on the warrior's cheek. "Thank you for giving a piece of me back. We're still human underneath it all...just a lot of modifications." she said with a wink as she pulled away from the blushing Half-Saiyan who was caught between horror and embarrassment.

"You should tend to your friends...maybe give them some of those Senzu beans in your pocket."

Trunks just stood there a moment in shocked silence as she caught up with her brother and Sixteen.

"Yeesh Sis take forever. I thought we were going to have to bring your new boyfriend along with us.." Seventeen chuckled as he lifted off the ground along with Sixteen.

"Seventeen?.."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." she growled.

Trunks shook his head banishing the overload in his mind, before he dived off the side of the road and towards his comrades.

He was surprised and relieved to find that Eighteen had been right. Sure enough all three of the warriors while injured and incapacitated were alive.

Wasting no time he began to go to work to revive them...

One thing was for sure...the first confrontation had certainly been different...

* * *

"Brat what exactly were you doing?!" Vegeta growled as he rolled his neck as the pain began to subside from his system.

"Vegeta give him a break, seeing those things again can't be easy. Besides without him we'd still be laying face down in the dirt." Krillin remarked as he peered over at the future warrior.

"No he's right to be upset Krillin. I don't have any excuse. I felt my body freeze up and for a moment and...well I thought I was watching history repeat itself."

"Only the androids spared us." Piccolo remarked a frown crossing his features.

"The blasted things probably took pity on our pathetic attempts." Vegeta seethed.

"But that's just it. It doesn't make sense.." Trunks mused as he began to pick up what Piccolo was getting at.

"What? Seventeen and Eighteen were the pair you mentioned right?" Krillin asked, before blinking.

"Yeah. But trust me when I say that in my world those two didn't understand the concept of pity or mercy. But these are different. Not just in personality either. I don't think that Seventeen even used his full power and he made short work of you all. In my world I could at least fight the pair for a few minutes at a time. And hold my own sometimes against just one of them."

"Well I for one won't waste this chance we've been given, but it's become painfully obvious that we're all outmatched. There's somewhere I need to go." Piccolo said a scowl forming on his face as he turned and soared into the sky.

Trunks looked on with concern while Krillin only grinned.

"You seem pretty calm Krillin. Do you know where he's going?" Trunks asked as he eyed the monk.

"Judging from the direction he's guessing...I'd say he's going to the Lookout. I'd be willing to bet that he intends to rejoin with Kami."

"You mean Fuse?" Trunks asked his eyes widening.

Krillin scratched the back of his head. "Well I guess you could say that. But they were originally one being. If Piccolo fuses with Kami his power will increase dramatically. I guess you can say he'll be a Super Namek."

Trunks looked surprised, while Vegeta spat.

"As if he'll be of any use. If anything is to get done it'll be at my hands. You two stay out of it." He growled, before he took skyward as well.

Trunks sighed as he looked at the ground as he still replayed the events that had happened a few minutes ago over in his head. "I'm sorry for letting you guys down like that. I should have been stronger then that Krillin."

"Woah don't sweat it. I bet those things are a nightmare for you...one that you hadn't seen in person for a few years now. It only makes sense that it would be hard for you. I bet you'll be ready next time." He grinned.

"Now come on we can't let Vegeta or Piccolo have all the fun."

"Actually Krillin would you mind if we stopped at Capsule Corp?...I'd like to talk to my mother."

"Sure thing Trunks!"

Trunks nodded at the monk, before he lifted off the ground and rocketed into the sky.

* * *

"Yo Sis what's on your mind?...wouldn't have anything to do with a certain lavender haired boy now would it?" he chuckled as he peered down at the ground below as he still searched for a suitable 'ride'.

Eighteen offered a huff in response. "No it has nothing to do with Trunks, can't I be quiet without getting the third degree?"

Seventeen grinned. "I don't know. You're the one who's now on a first name basis with the guy."

Eighteen flushed a bit, before shooting a glare in his direction. "Seventeen I'm going to give you the beating Vegeta couldn't if you don't stop."

Seventeen. "Yeesh women. Am I right Sixteen?" he asked as he glanced over at the silent giant.

Slowly Sixteen's head pivoted to glance over at Eighteen a moment as he studied her intently. "Affirmative she is female." he replied in his usual monotone voice, before smiling.

Eighteen groaned. "Seventeen the next clothing store we stop at, I swear I'm going to make you wish you'd been less of a brat."

Seventeen chuckled as he looked over at Sixteen. "I don't know...it's probably worth it."

"Well there's our ride." Eighteen motioned towards the ground and at a pink van.

Seventeen grumbled. "Come on Sis. Can't we look for something a bit more...manly?...like a big truck or anything other then that?"

Eighteen smirked. "Now now weren't you the one saying you'd take anything we could find?..if you're going to insist on playing this childish game to find Goku there's no need to be picky."

Seventeen sighed as he floated towards the ground. "Women...they just don't get it."

* * *

"Heh I haven't known you very long Trunks, but I can tell you've got something on your mind. It'll take some time before we get to Capsule Corp. I guess what I'm saying is, if you need to talk man don't hesitate." Krillin offered as he offered a weary smile to the younger man.

The Half-Saiyan serious expression slipped a moment as he nodded his head. "It just feels like everything is spiraling out of control."

"How so?" the monk inquired as he regarded the boy out of the corner of his eye.

Trunks was quiet a moment as he shook his head. "When I first got here I had all this information, thought I knew how everything was going to play out. I just thought by knowing how things were suppose to happen it would be much easier to prevent certain things from happening. I just never anticipated so many events changing. "

Krillin frowned. "Well since it's already upon us, what exactly is different now?"

"Everything." Trunks deadpanned. "Broly never appeared in my timeline, I was an only child, you never got married or had children, there were only suppose to be Seventeen and Eighteen and yet in this timeline it was much different." he frowned.

"And even Seventeen and Eighteen aren't anything like what I remember." he added.

"I know you said they were different earlier, that the ones you remembered weren't as strong, but were ruthless."

"I don't understand it Krillin, maybe it's just a sick game for them, but no matter how much I hate them...I can't deny that they're not the same pair I fought in my world even if they share the same faces."

"Trunks maybe things being different isn't necessarily bad, I mean I'm furious that we lost Yamcha and Tien, but on the other hand four androids have been wasted today and we've still got a fighting chance. I mean whatever you're feeling...I'm glad you changed things. It makes me anxious as a husband and a father to know what's at stake, but it also makes me wanna fight that much harder. "

The future warrior smiled. "I guess you're right, none of us spent all this time preparing just to give up now. You think Piccolo will actually make a big difference after fusing with Kami?"

"You weren't on Namek, but we saw first hand how much stronger Piccolo got after fusing with one of his own kind. If he fuses with Kami...it's going to be out of this world. Heh he'll be a Super Namekian." Krillin declared with a chuckle.

Trunks couldn't help but crack a grin. "a Super Namekian huh? I like the sound of that."

* * *

*Power Levels* (As always this is not meant to be an accurate canonical representation, but merely a means for comparison. It's also important to note that for the androids their scaling is going to be higher, because they're intended to be stronger then their counterparts in the anime and manga.)

Trunks : Base 3,700,000 SSJ: 185,000,000

Goku : Base: 3,500,000 SSJ: 175,000,000

Vegeta : Base: 3,600,000 SSJ: 180,000,000

Piccolo: 100,000,000

Gohan: Base:2,500,000

Krillin: 6,500,000

Android 20 : 160,000,000

Cell (Imperfect Form): 250,000,000

Android 13: 300,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000

Android 17 425,000,000 (Base Only)

Android 18 500,000,000 (Base Only)


	6. His name is Cell!

**Chapter Six: His name is Cell!**

 _ **Several Hours Later**_

Android 13 scowled as he adjusted his trucker cap.

He wanted nothing more then to absorb the remnants of Fourteen and Fifteen. However there was one problem, after the sighting of the fighters and damage on South City multiple agencies had come in and begun to clean up and investigate the incident. While he certainly didn't fear any of the humans, he was wary about risking detection by the other androids or Z-Fighters. He wasn't as subtle as some when it came to a fight.

According to his sensors, before the main computer had gone offline Seventeen and Eighteen were free and perhaps had freed Sixteen as well. While he knew at his current state being overpowered by his brethren was more then a possibility, he was more troubled by the Z-fighters and the fact that save Sixteen,Seventeen, and Eighteen he was the only remaining Android. It was crucial he obtain his optimal design. Making a scene or blowing up a city would only draw unwanted attention. He needed to find out where the remnants of his kind had been moved to and collect them, before he could go on the offensive.

He pulled his hat down to obscure his features as he strode towards a nearby town. From the road sign he'd seen it looked like the name of the town was Ginger Town.

Stopping in his tracks he turned and caught a spiked tail that had been aimed for his neck.

He chuckled as his eyes lit up as he scanned the green creature that stood, before him.

"Boy you best be watching where you're pointing your tail. It's a good way to get yourself hurt."

Cell's eyes widened with surprise. "Ah so I was right. You must be another Android...though the only records I have are of a model that wasn't completed. Thirteen I believe." he mused frowning as he much like Trunks had realized he possessed very little information that had proved useful thus far.

Thirteen laughed as he shoved the creature's tail back. "Well you must be out of the loop Cell." he said a smirk pulling at his features as Cell looked a bit surprised.

"I'm surprised you know that name. Your demeanor masks your intelligence Thirteen.."

"Well let's just say the good doctor learned about one of you time travelers already. Sure pushed him to make a few upgrades"

"Ah you must mean Trunks. Yes I see. You must know of my design in this time as well then."

"Well you're cooking in the lab as we speak. Though if you ask me the Doctor may have came up with a superior project. It's not finished mind you. Hell he sure has created more androids then he originally planned. Which is probably for the best. Seems like we've been on the receiving end so far.." he mused."

"What?" Cell's snarled he was irritated by the assertion that anything was superior to him. He was after all suppose to be Gero's greatest creation. What could possible surpass his design?

"Don't ya worry son. Your targets are still live and well...though from judging things right now...they could whoop ya ass with their eyes closed."

Cell's eyes narrowed. "So Gero made them stronger...possibly to account for Trunk's interference in this timeline. You said however Gero has several other creations, one in particular you seem to believe is superior to me...What is it?" he asked as his eyes narrowed.

Thirteen cracked a grin as he leaned against a tree.

"It was referred to as the Super Android Project. As ya know Eighteen and Seventeen are both Cyborgs, mostly organic with cybernetics. Well the doctor also created Synthetic versions of them that are nearly all mechanical with only a small organic base, with the intent of fusing their designs together. He seemed to believe the result would create ultimate warriors with no weakness."

"Then Gero made a terrible miscalculation. Why settle for something that only has one design when I can continue to integrate new aspects into my being?"

"Well boy I would say you could take that up with the doc, but seeing as how he's come down with a sudden case of dead...can't really say much. Though you seem like a smart fella..and being that I'm looking for my own perfect form why don't we scratch each others backs?"

Cell flicked his tail back and forth a couple of times. "And how precisely do I know I can trust you?...Gero's creations aren't known for their loyalty."

"Well I'll keep it simple for ya. As it stands we're both in over our heads. Most of Earth's special forces don't pose us any real threat at the moment. Though the other Androids do. We need each other."

"What do you suggest then Thirteen?"

"Simple boy. You help me find the remnants of Fourteen and Fifteen to obtain my full strength and I'll help you achieve perfection."

"Hmm an interesting idea. Though I still don't know why I should trust you. You could easily kill me once you've achieved your own full power."

Thirteen snorted. "Boy according to my scanners I could do that right now. But I know the winning team when I see it. That and I know the same desire to feel the optimal power that I was designed for."

Cell regarded the other android for a moment, before smiling. "Then we have a deal. Where shall we begin?"

Thirteen adjusted his cap a moment, before glancing in the distance. "Well I heard that some of the agents responsible for collecting the parts I'm looking for came this way and passed through Ginger town. Now I was originally gonna go poke around and see what I could find the old fashion way, but as I understand it, you in this form were meant to be unseen. I figure you can go do what you do best. Get a bit stronger and maybe one of your targets might just know what we're lookin for."

"I won't leave a single witness. If anyone knows something. I'll know soon." he chuckled as he flicked his tail once more, before dashing through the treeline silently as he made his way towards Ginger Town.

* * *

Kami opened his eyes as he turned to regard Piccolo who now stood, but a few feet away with a scowl seated on his face.

"Old man you know why I'm here. You've seen those things. You know we're not currently any match for their power."

Kami's brow furrowed. "I'm well aware of the situation Piccolo. Perhaps more so then you are."

Piccolo growled. "And what's that suppose to mean? blast it Kami we don't have time to waste on your cryptic ramblings."

Kami strode forward assisted with his cane, before stopping only a foot away from ther other Namekian.

"The Three Androids you saw while immensly powerful have yet to cause any real colleteral damage. They're not the real concern atleast not yet."

"Speak plainly. What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked his voice slightly subdued as he was taken aback by the older Namekian's demeanor.

"Quiet your mind for a moment Piccolo and reach out to the Earth below. Surely you'll feel it aswell. I know you possess the same senses I do."

Piccolo grumbled as he strode away from the Guardian, before coming to a stop at the edge of the lookout. He closed his eyes and tried to push aside his stray thoughts and focus on the lifeforms below.

A moment passed, before a cold shiver ran down his spine as he felt something wicked, but beyond that he could feel numerous lives being snuffed out in a matter of seconds and yet there were no explosions or wide spread panic yet. Whatever this was it was an ultimate predator.

He finally opened his eyes as he looked back at Kami. "Theres...something else down there other then the Androids. Whatever it is...it's siphoning lifeforms. I can feel it growing stronger with every kill."

Kami bowed his head a moment. "Indeed. In my mind this thing takes precedence over the Androids. Until they pose a larger threat this thing needs to be dealt with."

Piccolo growled. "So be it. Then lend me your strength so I can strike this thing down, before it becomes an issue."

The Guardian regarded him for a moment longer, before finally bowing his head. "So be it...but it will be up to you all to find another guardian. I get the sense we will need the Dragonballs again before this is done."

Piccolo nodded his head. "Don't worry I'm sure we'll find a solution for that. This however is more important."

"Kami are you sure about this?" Mister Popo asked as he wiped his eyes that were beginning to betray him.

The elder Namek slowly nodded his head as he glanced back at the Genie for a moment.

"Indeed I am old friend. Don't mourn me...I will be a part of Piccolo again. The circle will be complete. It's up to you to help our newest guardian. Also...the Hyperbolic Time Chamber may need to be prepared. I get the feeling this conflict is just beginning."

Mister Popo couldn't manage any words, but instead simply bowed deeply.

Piccolo and Kami eyed one another, before walking in sync towards one another.

As Kami reached Piccolo he dropped his cane.

"Ready Piccolo?"

"Yeah old man. Just remember I'm in charge." he said as he reached out and placed his hand upon Kami's chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You've changed Piccolo. I think this was meant to be." he said as he closed his eyes.

A blinding aura enveloped Kami as his physical form began to dissipate as his essence seem to flow into the younger Namekian.

And explosion of light followed as Piccolo found himself on his knees, before he slowly rose to stand. He glanced at his hands.

'This power...it's incredible. I never imagined how strong we would be together.'

"Piccolo?" asked hesitantly.

Piccolo turned slowly as he allowed a weak smile. "He's still here...and he won't forget your friendship. Now if you'll excuse me. The Earth needs me." he said as he flipped off the side of the Lookout and soared downward, before propelling himself faster with a boost of energy.

* * *

Eighteen placed her hands behind her head, before sighing. "How much further till we get to that town?"

"Eh I'd say another hour or so. Just depends if we get chased by anymore cops or not." Seventeen responded with a grin.

Eighteen sighed as she glanced into the back of the van noticing Sixteen's eyes were lit up as he seemed to be scanning something.

"Something up big guy?" she questioned.

Sixteen's expression darkened. "I'm detecting Android Thirteen as well as another powerful life form I cannot identify with him. From what my sensors gather they are behind the lifeforms disappearing in Ginger Town."

Eighteen's eyes widened at the mention of Ginger Town. A flood of images assaulted her mind. Memories...people...places all of which she had very little context for. Her reverie was broken by her brother's voice.

"Ugh Thirteen? I'll never understand why the doc made that redneck reject. No class either." Seventeen mused as glanced over at his Sister.

Eighteen frowned. "Let's put our search for Goku on hold. I'd much rather see what's going on in Ginger Town."

Seventeen blinked. "Why? Thirteen and this other thing aren't a match for us."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "That's not the point. For that matter Goku isn't either."

"Then what's up Sis?" Seventeen asked as he quirked a brow.

Eighteen slowly raised her knees up to her chest, before wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Because I think we were born there." she murmured softly.

The raven haired cyborg stared at her a long moment. "You remember when we were human?...I thought Gero took all of that away?.." he said his voice equally subdued.

"I thought so too, but after talking to Trunks I'm remembering little things. I know we were orphans, but I don't think it started that way."

"Alright then." he sighed.

The blonde haired girl looked at her brother. "You mean?.."

"Yeah Sis if this is important to you we'll go. Not really sure I want to remember all that junk, but you seem to."

Eighteen allowed a rare smile. "Thanks."

"Yeah just don't go spreading it around that I did something nice. I have a reputation you know?.." he grinned as he looked in the rear view mirror at Sixteen.

"What do you say Sixteen do you want to come with us or is this where we part ways?"

Sixteen seemed to be processing something for a moment, before he spoke. "I'm sorry. I was programmed to find and kill Son Goku. I can't deviate from that."

Seventeen nodded as he slammed on the brake pulling the van to a stop, before hoping out of the driver's seat. "Well big guy I figured as much. Maybe we'll join ya once Eighteen has had her fill of walking down memory lane."

"Take care of yourself Sixteen." Eighteen said as she offered a wave, before slipping out of the passenger's seat.

Sixteen allowed a smile as he crawled out of the back of the van as he watched the siblings take towards the sky.

He tilted his head as he began to hone in on Goku's signature, he rose into the sky, before rocketing forward.

* * *

Just as Krillin and Trunks landed outside Capsule Corp they saw Bulma making a beeline towards them.

"I'm glad to see you both. Something has come up. Something I think you'll both want to see." she said as she fished into her jacket, before pulling out a camera that had a still image resting on it she handed it to Trunks who's face immediately showed recognition.

"But that's impossible.." he whispered.

"Trunks what is it?" Krillin asked.

Trunks shook his head as he stared at the image a moment longer. "It's a picture of my time machine...only it looks like it's been abandoned for a long time." his mind began to race as he stared at the photo. While decrepit and worn the machine could possible be repaired and with luck it wouldn't take much work aslong as the major components were still intact. His reverie was broken by Bulma's voice.

"That's not all though. The Satellite that found that also discovered a strange egg like thing next to the machine. I had it collected and brought back here for study. Come on I'll show you." She said as she turned on heel and began to lead the duo towards the lab.

"Jeez if it's not one thing its another." Krillin muttered.

"What have you found?" Trunks asked as he eyed his mother.

"Not much just some bits of tissue, but I can't find any living creature in the world this thing could belong to. I have a theory though. What's stopping someone else from a parallel universe from using something like your time machine to come back here?"

"You think I wasn't the only one who had the same idea?" Trunks suggested his eyes widening at the implications.

'It could be their presence also changed the timeline as well.'

"Um Bulma was this thing by any chance close to Ginger Town ?"

Bulma blinked. "Now that you mention it...it wasn't that far away. Why would you ask that Krillin?"

Krillin was turned away starring at a TV that was turned on broadcasting a Live feed from Ginger Town.

"Because I think we know where it is" he said as he pointed at the TV.

Bulma's eyes widened as she reached for the remote and quickly turned up the volume.

The trio looked on in horror seeing clothes lining the streets. Ginger Town had officially become a ghost town.

The announcer let out a scream, before the live feed was abruptly cut.

Trunks gritted his teeth. "That's it...I'm going to Ginger Town."

"I'm going with you..." Krillin exclaimed as he began to follow the Half-Saiyan out the door.

"No you're not. You need to get to Goku's house and move the family. The Androids are coming for him remember?.."

Krillin's brow furrowed, but he nodded accepting the situation.

"Trunks?" he heard his mother's voice as he neared the door.

He turned glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah? what is it?" he asked his voice softening as he studied her for a moment.

"Be careful out there." she said as she mustered a weak smile as she tried to push aside the uneasy feeling she had.

Trunks allowed for a weak smile. "I'll be back soon. I promise." he paused a moment as he stared at the younger version of his mother. "And mom could you do me a favor? I need to know if that other time machine can be fixed."

The blue haired woman blinked, before slowly nodding her head. "Of course. I'll see about salvaging it."

Trunks allowed for a smile. "Thankyou..." he murmured, before he turned and offered a quick nod at Krillin, before he made his way towards the door.

* * *

Thirteen had clung to the shadows as Cell had single handily stalked and absorbed everyone in his path.

Growing impatient the Android adjust his cap as he stepped out of a nearby building. "Well looks like ya had your fill."

Cell smirked as he craned his head to the side. "Yes I certainly did. It seems these humans saw a covered truck pass through and head east. Seems like there is a military base nearby. I'd be willing to bet your precious parts are there."

Thirteen chuckled. "Well I reckon I owe ya for that. I'll keep up my end of the bargain, but first it looks like we've got some company comin. I'm sensing the Namekian growing close and another in the distance."

Cell slowly licked his lips. "Let them come. I'm still starving.."

Piccolo's eyes widened as he landed in the midst of the deserted town.

'This is unsettling. How many people were in this town?' he wondered to himself as he began to slowly pace through the streets avoiding the piles of clothes as if they were graves he was trying to avoid treading upon. His ears twitched as he heard movement from one of the nearby alleyways.

"Show yourself. I know you're there."

"Ah Piccolo I should have known I wouldn't be able to deceive you like I did the rest of these pathetic humans."

Piccolo's eyes widened as he turned to face Cell.

"Who exactly are you? and how do you know that name?"

Cell let out a low chuckle. "I don't feel inclined to share those details, besides you won't be long enough to relish the details."

Piccolo actually smirked. "We'll see about that. You may think you know everything about me, but I assure you...that I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"I think you're full of it Namekian."

Piccolo's smirk never faded as he dashed forward faster then Cell could see and landed a punch into the creatures gut, before whispering. "Still think that?" he asked, before releasing a ki blast that sent Cell through an adjacent building.

"Boy howdy if you weren't tellin the truth." a voice said from behind Piccolo.

The Namekian turned his eyes narrowing as he stared at the form of Thirteen in confusion.

"Another Android?."

"Thirteen if ya real curious."

'Blast it I had no way of knowing he'd be here too. This could get difficult.'

"Huh I remember Fourteen and Fifteen...they were blasted into oblivion. What makes you think you'll fare any better?" he asked.

Thirteen chuckled. "Well pointy ears I'm not like those other two. Guess you could say the doctor spent a bit more time with me. Well Cell looks like you've got your hands full."

Piccolo shifted his attention as the creature regarded as Cell made his way back through the ruined building, before spitting up some blood as his eyes narrowed. "Thirteen you could make yourself useful and help me squash this one."

Thirteen adjusted his cap as a devious grin pulled at his features. "Yeah but that would deprive you off all the fun. Wouldn't be too sportin off me either. I'll let ya have your fight. Seems I've got places to be." he said as he slowly lifted up off the ground, before soaring off to the east.

Cell growled, before allowing his body to relax. "He made a critical mistake. He will soon regret his actions. You may have caught me off guard Piccolo, but I assure you, it won't happen again. " he said as he pulled his hands back behind his body as he began to channel a blue energy attack.

Piccolo's eyes widened. 'That power...that technique. It can't be...'

"Ka...meh...ha...meh...a" he screamed as he thrusted his palms forward and released a powerful wave of energy out.

Piccolo gritted his teeth as he held out his palms and braced himself. The attack hit him square on and pushed him back over a hundred feet, before he managed to redirect it into the sky.

Cell frowned. "I'll give you this you're far stronger then my information would have suggested."

Piccolo removed his robes and turban, before chuckling. "So that's it huh?...I don't know what kind of creature you are, but it's clear you're some sort of Android...Cell."

"Very astute. Though knowing that won't change a thing."

"Well see about that.." Piccolo growled as he clenched his fists. His power began to skyrocket as lightning sparked around his entire frame.

Cell's eyes widened as he was literally pushed back by the Namek's display. 'Impossible.'

He raised two fingers to his head as he prepared to fire one of Piccolo's signature moves only to be cut short as the Namek covered the distance between them in an instant, before burying his knee into Cell's stomach. The creature sputtered as he reeled backwards and tried to catch his breath.

Cell growled as he reared back his hands and began to form a purple Ki blast. "Galick Gun..." he called out as he released the Ki blast at Piccolo.

Piccolo chuckled as he tensed his body, but didn't even move allow the attack to glance off of him harmlessly, before kicking dust up into the air.

"Admit it you're outmatched Cell.."

His ears twitched a second too late as he felt Cell behind him, before he could retaliate though he felt the creature lock his arms and legs with his own limbs effectively pinning him.

"Well Piccolo you're right about one thing. In regards of sheer power you do have the edge at the moment, but theres more then one way to win a battle. I'm going to suck you dry like I have done to everyone else in this city."

Piccolo growled, before closing his eyes. "Fine. It's clear I'm at your mercy, but before you kill me at least tell me who you are. Why can I feel so many different fighters when I sense you ?"

Cell chuckled as he stabbed his tail into the Namekian's arm, before regarding him a moment. "Well it's not like you'll be alive to tell anyone. As Thirteen was kind enough to say...my name is Cell. Like Trunks I'm not from this time. I used a time capsule to return here. As for what I am...I am Gero's greatest creation." he spat certain that Thirteen had been mistaken.

"A-and those fighters I felt?" Piccolo asked as he tried to continue the charade as long as possible.

"I'm comprised of the greatest fighters this world has ever known. All of their cells reside within me. Including yours Piccolo."

"Then why come here what could you possibly gain from coming to this time ?"

"Well you see while I can grow stronger from absorbing other lifeforms, my true purpose is to become whole and that only way I can attain my true power...my perfect form if you will...is to absorb both Android Seventeen and Eighteen. In my time they no longer existed which forced me to take drastic measures "

Piccolo's eyes widened. 'No if this thing manages to absorb them...he would be unstoppable. If I'm not mistaken his power pales in comparison to theirs, but if he is allowed to continue feeding he could close that gap rather quickly.'

"I see it all makes sense now. We weren't visited by one time traveler, but two.." he grunted as he felt his right arm and left leg begin to wither away.

"Yes and now if there are no more questions..I believe it's time I finish up here." He chuckled.

"Just one actually."

"Hm and what is that Namekian?"

"How will you ever get those two if you're dead?!" he roared as he slammed the back of his head into Cell's face loosening the creature's grip, before he sprang forward and turned on his heel to face the monster.

Cell winced. "You tricked me. Though it matters little. You only have one good arm now and I've already stolen a great deal of your energy."

Piccolo gritted his teeth as he reached up and wordlessly ripped off his withered arm earning a shocked look from Cell, before the arm was replaced in a matter of seconds by a new one. He repeated the process with his damaged leg, balancing on one foot for a moment, before a new leg soon appeared aswell.

"Impressive.." Cell mused.

Piccolo shifted his stance as he glared up at the creature.

'Cell is right about one thing. I spent too much time talking and let him steal too much of my energy. At full power I believe I would still possess an edge, but now..I'm not so sure.'

"If you think I'm going to surrender to you, you've got another thing coming." Piccolo exclaimed as he dashed forward.

"Ah Piccolo I will thoroughly enjoy this.."

* * *

"Sir this is a restricted area. We're going to have to ask you to leave. We are authorized to use force." a solider said as he leveled a rifle at Thirteen.

"Boy ain't nothin restricted when it comes to my kind. Gotta say though I like ya toy gun. Let's give it a go." he said as he continued to pace forward slowly as a grin spread across his features.

The Captain's eyes widened at the display. "He was warned. Men open fire." he ordered.

What happened next caught the military forces off guard. The strange intruder in a blink of an eye caught each of the bullets with his hand.

As the soldiers ceased for a moment a couple of them backed up fear showing on their faces.

Thirteen cracked up at the sight. "Well boys I reckon it's my turn ain't it? here these were yours." He said as he used his thumb and began to fire each of the bullets back at the soldiers. With pin point precision he dispatched of the battalion, before he strode forward towards the surviving Captain.

"Now don't soil ya self boy. I've got some use for ya...if ya prove useful enough I might even forget that ya shot at me." he chuckled as he reached out and picked up the man by his collar, before he shattered the reinforced gate with his boot and strode forward into the military base.

* * *

Gohan let out a deep breath as his mother finally stepped out of her shared room with Goku.

"How is he mom?"

Chi-Chi let out a deep breath. "I think the worst of it is over now."

Gohan let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness."

Both of them tensed as the door flew open.

Chi-Chi nearly threw something until she recognized Krillin standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Hey how is Goku?"

"Dad's gonna be fine...Mom's says we're through the worst of it. Now he's just resting."

Gohan allowed a small grin, while Chi-Chi seemed less then pleased. "Krillin where are your manners?!...knock next time." she exclaimed.

Krillin blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Heh sorry bout that. It's been a long day.

Chi-Chi relaxed slightly, before sighing. "It's alright. Just be quiet Goku needs to rest now."

Krillin frowned as his expression grew serious. "Fraid I might not be able to help that. I actually came here to move you guys."

"Move us why?" Chi-Chi asked.

Krillin glanced at Gohan a moment, before replying. "Those Androids are probably still after Goku. If they find him in this shape we're toast. I don't think any of us stand a chance against them at the moment."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Are they really that strong Krillin ? is everyone alright?""

"Yeah..I only fought one of them and he barely even tried. It's weird though because they didn't kill any of us. Heck we might be too weak for them to bother at the moment." he mused, before shrugging.

"Either way we need to move now. I brought a capsule that contains a ship."

Gohan looked at his mother a moment and prayed she wouldn't be difficult surprisingly she nodded her head after a moment.

"Come on. I'm going to need help moving Goku."

* * *

Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked up from the Mesa he stood on.

"It's inconceivable. The Namekian's power has grown exponentially. It even surpasses a Super Saiyan. Damn him." he growled.

'To make matters worse he's losing to some other power that seems to be mimicking other fighters. Blast it I will not be pushed aside." he growled

The Saiyan Prince had lost track of time since his battle with Seventeen. Ever since then he'd been in isolation trying to figure out how he could push his strength further. He knew that there had to be a way to ascend.

'I need answers first though.' he decided as he took to the sky as he too set course for Ginger Town.

Piccolo winced as he took a kick to the face and narrowly avoided a following up swing to his chest.

"Getting tired Piccolo?" Cell laughed.

"Not a chance!" the Namekian protested as he fired a blast at the Android at point blank range.

As the smoke cleared however Cell stood there with a triumph smirk. "Seems your energy is running low. Time to finish this.." he said as he flicked his tail slamming it into the side of Piccolo's head and sending the Namekian sliding across the ground. He fired a series of rapid shots into his prone opponent, before stalking forward to examine his handiwork.

"Still alive Piccolo? I should have known you'd cling to life, but this is where this ends."he chuckled as he held out his finger as he prepared to use one of Frieza's finishing moves.

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you of this maneuver..."

Piccolo closed his eyes as he prepared for the inevitable.

However the attack never came. Instead a growl could be heard. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Trunks standing there, his sword out and blood covering the blade.

One of Cell's arms now lay uselessly on the ground.

"I don't know who you are, but your fight is now with me." Trunks said as he stepped into a fighting stance.

Cell chuckled as he stared at the other future warrior for a moment. "It seems almost fitting to see you here Trunks. You got a lucky shot...that's all. It won't happen again"

"What?...how do you know me?"

"Trunks! You need to get out of here. He's stronger then you are. His name is Cell, he's from the future too. He's one of Gero's creations."

Trunks eyes widened. "So you're the one who used the other time capsule."

Cell offered a mock bow. "Ah so my reputation proceeds me."

Trunks gritted his teeth. 'I know Piccolo is right..but I can't just leave him here. I said I wouldn't stand by and watch anyone else get harmed from the sidelines. Besides even if I wanted to get away...I doubt I could outrun this thing. So I fight..' he mentally decided as he shook his head.

"Sorry Piccolo, but this is one fight I will see through to the end."

Piccolo grunted, but said nothing as he tried to summon the strength to stand with no luck.

"I've already killed you in my time Trunks, do you honestly believe this confrontation will go any different?"

"Cell are we going to talk or fight?" he said as he tensed, before dashing forward and slashing at the creature with his sword.

Cell chuckled as he effortlessly parried the blade, before kicking Trunks in the side sending him flying into a nearby building. The Android continued to laugh as he held out his palm, before firing a series of blasts into the rubble resulting in a giant explosion.

"Sometimes it's just too easy..." he laughed as he turned back to Piccolo.

"Now where were we ?"

Piccolo clenched his fist, before his eyes widened as the rubble exploded and a battered looking Trunks stumbled out of the wreckage.

"Stubborn boy. Don't go anywhere Piccolo...I'll be back" he chuckled as he stalked forward his tail flicking back and forth as he grew closer.

Trunks winced from the pain shooting through his body. He could tell that he had at least a few broken ribs and had likely suffered a minor concussion. As his vision was beginning to blur.

Cell continued to laugh as he came to a stop directly in front of the boy. "You should have just stayed down. I would have never known you'd survived."

Trunks allowed a weary smile. "I think I'd embrace death first."

"And so you shall." Cell mused as he thrust his tail forward as he went for the kill...

The attack however never reached it's intended target as a blur of motion could be seen as a small woman with blonde hair stepped into place in front of Trunks and caught Cell's tail with her bare hand.

* * *

As always the power levels provided aren't meant to be canonical, but rather just used for comparison.

 **Power levels:**

Trunks : Base 3,700,000 SSJ: 185,000,000

Goku : Base: 3,500,000 SSJ: 175,000,000

Vegeta : Base: 3,800,000 SSJ: 190,000,000 (After Zenkai)

Piccolo: 100,000,000

Piccolo w/ Kami: 285,000,000

Gohan: 2,500,000

Krillin: 6,500,000

Cell (Imperfect Form): 250,000,000

Android 13: 300,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000 (Full Power)

Android 17 425,000,000 (Base Only)

Android 18 500,000,000 (Base Only)


	7. Taste of Perfection

**Chapter Seven: Taste of Perfection**

"Ugh you're certainly lacking in the looks department..." Eighteen said as she scrunched her nose up in disgust, before effortlessly flicking her wrist sending Cell careening through a series of buildings.

Trunks found himself lost for words for a moment, when he finally did speak his voice was uneven.

"Lazuli?!"

The blonde smirked. "You're so cute when you get flustered."

The Half-Saiyan flushed for a second, before wincing. "Be careful. That thing is powerful."

"Is that concern I detect from you? I thought you said I was a monster." she chuckled.

Piccolo's eyes widened in horror as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Android listen to me. You need to get out of here. That thing was designed to absorb you and Seventeen. He's another one of Gero's creations."

Trunks looked horrified. 'If that thing were to get her and Seventeen. There would be no way to stop it.'

For some reason it wasn't just the power that scared him, for some reason the thought of her being harmed bothered him. Though he certainly wouldn't admit it. It was illogical, she and her brother had destroyed everything that was precious to him. And yet they were different then those two that had destroyed his timeline.

Eighteen's eyes widened marginally as she eyed the rubble she'd thrown Cell into.

She relaxed however, though her eyes remained sharp. "If what you say is true...then I'll make sure there is nothing left of him."

An explosion rang out as the rubble was cleared as Cell burst forward a hunger now seated in his eyes. "My dear dear Android. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect one of you to actually come to me. You've made my job much easier." he chuckled.

Eighteen let a smirk play upon her lips as she strode forward.

"Lazuli wait...if what Piccolo said is true...you need to get out of here." Trunks gritted his teeth as he held a hand on his side.

The blonde cast a look over her shoulder for but a moment. "Worry more about your friend then me. He certainly needs your help more." she paused as she allowed the smallest of smiles. "Your concern is appreciated though."

Trunks almost reached out a hand, but stopped himself as he glanced over at Piccolo.

'I hope she knows what she's doing.'

"You think you're pretty tough don't you?" she asked as she stopped about fifteen feet away from Cell as she rested a hand upon the swell of her hip.

"But of course Eighteen. After all I am Gero's greatest creation, comprised of dozens of warriors. It is my destiny to absorb you and your brother. Fighting against me is futile in the end I will be the victor, it was meant to be."

"You certainly like to talk. Seems Gero must have included a part of himself in you. But I'm going to let you in on a little secret." she whispered as she tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"And what would that be my dear?"

Eighteen smiled as she began to tap into her reserves. "You're not the only one who possesses genetic information from another fighter. My brother is now encoded with information about a monster named Cooler. Apparently some relation to Frieza. And I..." she paused as lightning began to course around her frame as her front bangs spiked up as static electricity began to radiate off of her body. The clouds in the sky scattered as the color of the sky itself darkened as the entire planet began to shake from amount of energy she was emitting.

"I received an infusion of cells from the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly." she murmured as she clenched her fists.

Her aura expanded several times larger then normal as her normal aura was replaced by a golden one mimicking a Super Saiyan's power. Her eyes for a moment faded into white, before being replaced by an even more striking blue tint, then her normal tone.

Cell found himself backing up his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Y-you're power it's..."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Get a good feel of it. Because I'm about to destroy you with it."

"We'll see about that..." he growled as he began to raise his arms up to form a Tri beam only to find he couldn't move his arms.

His eyes widened as he saw the blonde beauty standing there her much smaller arms locking him in place.

"B-but how?! How did you move that fast?" he sputtered as he tried to pull away to no avail.

"The same way I did this..." she whispered as she with a minimal effort ripped both of his arms off, before planting her foot into his stomach sending him sprawling across the ground.

Trunks shouldered Piccolo, before starring at the 'fight' in the distance. "It's incredible...she's picking him apart like he's nothing."

Piccolo grunted. "Don't forget it's not over till it's over. "

Trunks regarded the Namekian a moment, before looking back.

Eighteen dropped the two arms, before frowning. "You've really made a mess here. I can't even make heads or tails of this town anymore. I'm done playing around with you...I'm going to finish this, before I ruin my clothes.." she said as she held out one of her hands and began to form a green energy ball that continued to expand exponentially as the seconds passed.

Trunks eyes widened. 'That attack...it's Broly's. That must explain this power of hers. What's strange is when she's using this power...I can actually feel her energy...it's incredible.'

Cell slowly rose to his feet to see the attack that awaited him. 'This is too much. I can barely stand. I have to find a way out of this.' he thought to himself.

His eyes widened as he kicked off the ground and took skyward.

Eighteen huffed. "Idiot. Eraser Canon." she yelled as she fired the giant collection of energy into the sky.

Cell narrowly avoided being completely consumed by the attack as he flew up. Still the attack took his lower half off. Leaving him as nothing but a head and torso at the moment.

Eighteen smirked. "What's your plan now Cell?"

Cell gritted his teeth as he let out a roar as his missing limbs regenerated.

The blonde frowned. "I'll make sure that with this next blast you won't have anything left to regenerate..."

"We'll play another day Eighteen and when that day comes I swear I'll gobble you and your brother up. " he screamed as he raised his hands up in front of his face.

"Solar Flair" he called out as a bright light blinded Eighteen,Trunks, and Piccolo.

"Bastard..." Eighteen growled as she shielded her eyes for a few moments till her vision returned. She began to scan the sky, before frowning.

'I should have finished him when I had the chance. I won't make that mistake again.' she thought as she relaxed and let her full power subside as she glanced over at Piccolo and Trunks.

Piccolo gritted his teeth as Trunks continued to shoulder his weight. "Well Android what are you going to do with us?"

"Endless amounts of torture and mayhem." she said in a sarcastic manner.

"Do what you want. It matters little to me or my brother. While I was busy saving your sorry asses he's been busy hunting down Thirteen. Considering I haven't seen any explosions yet, I doubt he's found him. If that's all I'll be going now."

"Wait!" Trunks said as his brow furrowed.

"Why did you save us?...why are you letting us go?."

She sighed as she rested her hands on her hips. "Why do I need to explain myself to you?"

"Because I'm curious. As much as I hate to admit it. You and Seventeen are nothing like what I remember. I expected you and the other two would be hunting Goku still."

She shrugged. "I can't speak for Sixteen or Seventeen, but I don't gain anything from hunting Goku. Besides I figure the bastard Gero, would curse us from the grave if we didn't bother Goku." she smirked.

Piccolo who'd been silent a moment finally spoke. "Why hunt Thirteen then? Shouldn't you be on the same side?"

"Were Goku and Vegeta on the same side when they first met just because their Saiyans?"

Piccolo actually smiled. "Point taken. What I mean is...why are you hunting this one?"

Eighteen shrugged. "He probably intends to absorb the remainders of Fourteen and Fifteen which could be annoying. After that...I expect he'd start paying you all a visit. Starting with Goku."

Trunks eyes widened. "Speaking of Goku if you and Seventeen are here...where is Sixteen?"

Eighteen brushed her hair once more out of her face. "Let's just say he has more of a one track mind, but that might change. Gero's programming was never full proof"she mused.

"Goku could still be in danger!" Piccolo spat.

Trunks frowned. "We better hope Krillin got there first."

"If you gentleman will excuse me...I can feel Vegeta approaching. I should leave, before he has one of his tantrums and I'm forced to put him down. You boys should considering training. I won't always be around to save you." she smirked as she winked at them, before kicking off into the sky.

Trunks fought down a blush that was brought on by embarrassment and shame.

Piccolo grunted. "She's right you know?...even with this power increase I can only fight Cell at my best. I'm outclassed by her and the rest of these androids. You and the rest are even worse off."

Trunks sighed. "I know...but it's not like we have a lot of time to drop off the grid and train."

Piccolo's eyes widened. "Actually we might. When Vegeta gets here we'll inform about Cell and the other Androids...then we're going back to the Lookout."

Trunks raised a brow. "Why the lookout?"

"Because I have a plan."

* * *

"Well that should be everything" Chi-Chi mused as she looked at the small airship.

Gohan walked down the back ramp. "Dad should be comfortable mom. Krillin just got him situated."

Chi-Chi let out a deep breath. "Great let's get going then. As much as I loathe seeing that old pervert...at least Goku might be safer."

Gohan paled.

"It might be too late for that mom." He said softly.

Chi-Chi who had yet to comprehend the situation slowly turned to see a giant of a man with spiky red hair appraising them. His eyes were blue and upon his green outfit she could read the Red Ribbon symbol.

"G-Gohan is this one of them?" she shivered as she took a step back towards the ship.

Gohan tensed. "He must be..." he said softly as he eyed the man.

"Son Gohan...Son Chi-Chi." he mused as his flickering as he tilted his head towards the ship a moment as he picked up both Krillin and Goku.

"What are you doing here?!" Chi-Chi demanded as she summoned her courage.

Sixteen didn't seemed troubled by her tone and if he was it certainly didn't show.

"I was programmed to destroy Son Goku."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened in horror.

Gohan shifted his stance as he powered up, a white aura swirled around him as he stared intently at the giant. "I won't let you hurt my father. You'll have to get through me."

"And me..." A voice said as Krillin landed next to Gohan, before shifting into a fighting stance.

"Heh Thanks Krillin." he murmured as his gaze never left Sixteen.

Krillin allowed a weak smirk. "Anytime bro. I just hope this fares better then our fight against Frieza."

Sixteen eyed the pair. "If forced to fight you...your chances of survival would be less then three percent. But I do not wish to fight any of you."

"Well we're not going to back down no matter how strong you are. We won't let you take Goku from us." Krillin exclaimed.

Sixteen frowned. He was torn. He didn't revel in destruction or harming others. He was by nature a gentle being, perhaps the only part of his programming that had managed to take hold was his desire to kill Goku, but it conflicted directly with the rest of him.

"As I said. I was programmed to terminate Son Goku. However I...will not do so. Not if it means harming anyone else in the process."

Krillin let out a sigh while Gohan looked surprise.

'Is he serious?...I thought all these Androids were monsters, but he seems serious. Maybe their not so different from us, maybe they have the ability to change.'

Chi-Chi swallowed.

"What now?" she managed.

Sixteen's eyes flickered as he gazed down at her. "You all should continue leaving. Staying here would not be advisable. There are others of my kind that seek to harm the people of this planet. I wouldn't advise going to your intended destination. It would be one of the first places they would look." he said as he began to turn away.

"Wait!" Gohan called out as he took a step forward.

"I'm confused. Who are you? Is there anymore like you that don't intend us any harm? and who exactly does?"

Sixteen frowned. "I am Doctor Gero's Sixteenth Creation. Known as Android Sixteen. From what I have observed neither Seventeen or Eighteen intend any ill will either. They have the most free will and haven't chosen to cause any harm thus far. There are two however you should be wary of. One is known as Thirteen he will hunt for his full power and then hunt Son Goku relentlessly. He cannot be negotiated with and seeks only his own ambitions. As for the other...I'm not aware of their identity only that there is another huge power level that is growing stronger at an exponential rate."

Krillin scratched the back of his head. "Why don't you come with us then? I mean it couldn't hurt to have someone like you around if a fight breaks out." he chuckled.

Chi-Chi looked unnerved while Gohan simply nodded.

"He's right Sixteen we could use all the help we can get."

The tall android regarded them a moment. "I will accompany you then." he said simply and without another word he began to trudge forward towards the air ship.

Chi-Chi sweat dropped. 'Great first Piccolo...now an Android.'

* * *

Thirteen chuckled as he kicked through another wall, before arriving outside a large reinforced vault.

"Silly humans, hiding something so valuable behind such pitiful security."

He was about to blast the door open, before he felt a knee collide into his back sending him sprawling across the ground, before he managed to flip up and face his attacker.

Before him stood Seventeen with a cocky look on his face.

"Well boy it's been a while ain't it ?"

Seventeen rolled his eyes. "Yeah I just had to follow your trail of destruction and keep my ears open for your damn accent. You really aren't very subtle."

"Heh well I reckoned yall'd find me eventually. Where's that pretty sister of yours?" he said a cracked a grin.

"Well we figured it would be a waste of our time if we both came after you. It's not like you pose much of a threat." his expression grew more serious as he reappeared in front of Thirteen, before delivering an elbow across the taller android's face. To Thirteen's credit he took the hit fairly well, before recovering as he spit up some blood.

"You shouldn't talk about my sister. It's a good way for me to lose my sporting mood." Seventeen said in a dry tone.

"Noted. Now what I wanna know is why we're fighting at all ? I reckon we should be on the same side here. After all we're connected together."

"I figured you'd give me that sort of spill. But we're nothing alike. Eighteen and I could give two shits about doctor Gero or one of his plans."

"Yall never did have much love for the good doctor. But ya see unlike you and your sister I'm thankful for what he did to me. I can't remember much, but I was nothing before I became this. Now I'm this close to having the power of a god in my hands."

Seventeen snorted. "A god huh? Even though I hate to admit it. Eighteen is the strongest being there is...but next to her I'm the second strongest thing alive. I almost want to let you access your full power just to prove to you just how weak you really are when I finally finish you.

Thirteen folded his arms. "Well boy do you have the stones to fight me yourself at full power or ya gonna let your sister fight all your battles ?"

The Raven haired android raised his arm, before forming a death beam that directly passed over Thirteen's head, before hitting the vault door behind him.

"Go ahead. I wanna fight you at your best, just so I can wipe that smug grin off your face when I destroy you."

Thirteen turned and smirked to himself as he strode into the vault.

His scanner began to flicker furiously as he picked up the remnants of both Fourteen and Fifteen as well as Nineteen's remains.

'Interesting. My design can incorporate any synthetic parts and that's not just limited to Fourteen and Fifteen. I will soon show Seventeen just how foolish he really is.'

Thirteen held out his arms as pieces of the ruined androids began to lift up and encircle him. Piece by piece flew forward and began to meld into his body. Sparks flew from the surge of power as piece by piece he was being upgraded. He began to glow as his body shifted to incorporate the new components. He grew about a foot in height putting him now well over seven feet tall. His silver hair was now longer reaching down his back with streaks of black in it. His skin remained the same tone, but his physique had improved as his muscles had expanded. From Nineteen's design his palms now bore energy absorption devices.

Seventeen who had looked on for the entire process kept a passive look of disinterest.

"So you grew a foot and got some hair highlights?...I must say I'm not impressed."

Thirteen turned a new confident smile pulling at his features. "Well Boy. I assure you. You will be soon."

* * *

Vegeta growled. "What happened to your pride? You were both saved by that thing? It must have took pity on you. I don't care what this other abomination is...I will crush it and all of these androids with my bare hands."

"Because that worked so well for you last time Vegeta." Piccolo chuckled.

Vegeta growled as he strode forward till he was only a foot away from the Namekian.

"Say that again Namekian."

"I could break you in half right now Vegeta."

"Enough you two. Piccolo you said you had plan right? Well what is it? We're not going to be of any use if we stay here and fight one another." Trunks said he looked between the two men.

Piccolo kept his gaze fixated on Vegeta, but relaxed his posture slightly.

"Back on the lookout there's a room known as the Hyperbolic time chamber. Up to two people can step inside at once. It's perhaps the best training facility you could ever imagine."

"How so Namekian?" Vegeta asked his voice only slightly calmer then before.

"A day of training in our world equals a year inside the chamber."

Trunks' eyes widened. "That's incredible. That could change everything."

Vegeta even looked surprised. "Well why are we standing here?...let's go." he grunted.

Piccolo slowly nodded his head. "Fine follow me."

Trunks ticked his head to the side. He felt an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of his stomach. Was he actually worried about Eighteen?...No he refused to accept that as even possible.

"Brat what is it now?" Vegeta growled.

"Nothing... Come on let's go." he said as he lifted off the ground, before he stopped once more looking over his shoulder.

"Dammit...go on ahead I'll be there soon." he said as he wordlessly removed a senzu bean from his jacket and swallowed it, before he turned in the opposite direction and blasted off.

"Hnn let the boy do as he wishes...come on Namekian we're wasting time..." Vegeta grunted.

* * *

Seventeen spit up some blood as he made his way to his feet.

"Heh seems like you're not a complete reject after all.." he mused as he settled a glare upon Thirteen.

Thirteen slowly discarded his hat as a smile played upon his lips. "Boy we've only gotten started. Frankly I don't give a damn what the good doctor intended for us. When I'm done I'll be the last standing creation of the Doctor."

Seventeen wiped his mouth as he began to slowly settle into a fighting stance.

"Afraid of a little competition?"

Thirteen chuckled as he held out one of his palms exposing the energy absorption device. "There is no competition boy. Allow me to demonstrate what I mean."

Seventeen braced himself, but wasn't able to react in time as the larger android disappeared, before reappearing behind him. Without warning he grabbed the back of Seventeen's neck, before slamming him face first into the ground. He let his aura began to swell causing the walls to crumble, before with a single push a flash of energy consumed the base and bright light filled the horizon.

His vision blurred as he made his way to his feet to see daylight above and that the entire complex had been leveled by Thirteen's attack.

"Impossible...how can he be this strong?" he murmured aloud.

"Where's that former confidence boy?" a voice said behind him, before he felt an arm lock around his neck, before he was picked off of his feet.

"Screw you. I swear I'll pulverize you when I get free."

Thirteen frowned. "Don't make promises you can't keep boy. Fortunately for you I'm gonna cut this short."

'From my sensors Eighteen wiped the floor with Cell. She still poses a threat to me...if she and Seventeen worked together I'd be finished.'

Seventeen's vision blurred once more as he was choked into unconsciousness, before being dropped upon the ground.

Thirteen slowly floated up off the ground. 'Hm I think it's time I return to the lab or what's left of it. Don't worry Seventeen this isn't over' he mused as he blasted skyward.

* * *

Eighteen's eyes widened as she observed a large explosion in the distance.

'That wasn't Seventeen...how could Thirteen have attained so much power?...' she frowned.

'He must have been allowed to absorb the others. Dammit Seventeen hold on. I'll make sure there's nothing left of that redneck reject.' she thought as she increased her speed.

Seventeen coughed as he rolled over upon his back, before starring at the sky above him.

'That bastard did a number on me. I need to get out of here and find Eighteen.' he thought as he tried to sit up only to be stopped as he felt a foot pressing him back to the ground.

His eyes widened as he stared up at the strangest creature he'd ever seen.

"Ah Android 17. It was kind of Thirteen to leave you in this state. I expected I would have had to spend weeks collecting more energy, before I'd be strong enough to absorb you. It seems that isn't the case." he chuckled.

"Absorb me?...what the hell are you talking about ? What are you?" Seventeen asked.

"I'll indulge you for a moment. My name is Cell and my purpose from Doctor Gero's design is to integrate both you and your sister into my being. You should be honored." he mused.

Seventeen's eyes for a moment showed fear. He'd never felt so powerless.

"You disgust me you filthy monster. I'll never be a part of you." he finally spat.

Cell allowed an evil smirk to play at his features as he slowly dangled his tail over Seventeen, before allowing the tip to extend. "Oh my dear Seventeen. You speak as if you have a choice."

Seventeen's screams could soon be heard, before just as quickly being muffled and finally silenced.

* * *

Sixteen opened his eyes, before craning his neck to stare out the view port of the small airship. A frown crossed his features.

"Uh something wrong big guy?" Krillin asked hesitantly as he looked over at the ginger android.

"My sensors indicate that an unknown lifeform manage to absorb Android Seventeen. While I have no records of this being...I can sense the malice behind this creature. It's power just skyrocketed."

Gohan who was seated next to the large android stared wide eyed.

"This thing was even stronger then the androids?..."

"If it wasn't before...it certainly is now."

Both Krillin and Gohan stared out the window a moment, before both of them trembled as they felt Cell's power spike from across the planet.

"Is there anything that can beat something like that?" Krillin asked a look of worry crossing his face.

"My dad. You better believe once he's on his feet he'll put that thing down."

"Maybe not yet, but with a little training maybe.." a voice called out as Goku walked into view from the back of the ship.

"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed a smile pulling at his features.

"Goku it's good to see you on your feet again." Krillin said as he too had a wide smile on his face.

"It's good to see you guys too!" he exclaimed with one of his trademark smiles.

"And as I understand it we're allies now too aren't we?" he asked as his gaze settled upon Sixteen.

Sixteen regarded the palm haired hero a moment, before finally a smile crossed his features. "While I have terminated my goal to kill you...I would very much like to fight you in the future, but yes you are correct. I am not your enemy."

Goku wiped his brow. "Phew that's a relief. From the feel of it we've got enough to worry about with whoever that is I'm feeling. Looks like it's time to return to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Gohan and Krillin exchanged a look.

"What is that dad?" Gohan asked, before blinking.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a room in which you can train for a whole year, but in the real world it only equals a day. It might just be our last hope. I can already feel Piccolo and Vegeta approaching the Lookout. I bet they have the same idea. "

"Wow...that could really give us a fighting chance." Krillin mused.

"He's right. I just hope it'll be enough" Gohan mused.

* * *

Trunks : Base 3,700,000 SSJ: 185,000,000

Goku : Base: 3,900,000 SSJ: 195,000,000 (Zenkai after surviving Heart Virus)

Vegeta : Base: 3,800,000 SSJ: 190,000,000

Piccolo: 100,000,000

Piccolo w/ Kami: 285,000,000

Gohan: 2,500,000

Krillin: 6,500,000

Cell (Imperfect Form): 250,000,000

Cell (Semi-Perfect Form) 750,000,000

Android 13: 300,000,000

Super 13: 575,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000

Android 17 425,000,000 (Base Only) 500,000,000 (Full Power)

Android 18 500,000,000 (Base Only) ? (Full Power)


End file.
